You And I Collide
by Evenstar1002
Summary: After their wedding, Mike and Rachel invite Donna and Harvey to a spa retreat to celebrate their wedding before they leave for Seattle. (post 7x16, pre-canon and written for #DarveyValentine)
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Written for #DarveyValentine. _

_Prompt by Patricia (darveycanon): **"After 7x16. Machel invites Darvey to a spa to celebrate their wedding before they leave for Seattle. Banter and hot tub kisses and action."** Your wish is my command :) I hope you enjoy!_

* * *

_**You And I Collide - Part 1**_

* * *

Through a tiny slit in the curtains, the morning sun is peeking into the luxurious honeymoon suite. A quiet groan breaks the early peace as the woman in bed stretches and twists, finding her husband already staring at her with the brightest of smiles.

"Good morning, Mrs. Ross," Mike murmurs, his voice still hoarse from sleep.

"Good morning, Mr. Ross," Rachel whispers, her face lighting up with the realization of what they had done the night before. As if to reassure herself, she brings up her hand and stares in wonder at the wedding band that's sparkling on her finger. "So, it wasn't a dream?"

"It definitely wasn't a dream," Mike chuckles, the sound dying away mere seconds later as he leans in to kiss his wife.

It feels so entirely new to be able to kiss as husband and wife, while at the same time it's as comfy and familiar as coming home. With serene expressions on their faces, they break apart moments later; Rachel gently pressing Mike back into the pillow so she could snuggle into his warm embrace. The sheets rustle as Rachel gets comfortable, inching back and forth, shifting his arm a few inches down on her waist, until they are finally the perfect fit.

There is a peaceful silence hovering in the air, while Rachel relishes in the feeling of Mike's finger drawing soothing circles on her skin. At this very moment, everything feels perfect and Rachel wishes she could just stop time so they could stay in it forever. As she lies there, all the warm and happy memories of their ceremony and celebration come rushing back. Her husband's love-filled eyes as she walked down the aisle, his romantic vows that had accelerated her heart like nothing ever had before, the excited and affectionate atmosphere in the room throughout the whole night, the delicious food, the lyrical music, the incessant dancing. Her husband's content expression as they shared their first waltz to their favorite song. Her mom and dad, seemingly as happy and in love as if they'd just gotten together, while he swirled her over the dance floor. Louis and Sheila, glued together the entire night and for once being and appearing so perfectly normal. And Donna and Harvey. Being… _Donna and Harvey._ Their energy as intense and intimate as only theirs could ever be, but both so foolishly oblivious to the truth everyone else could see.

"You think Donna and Harvey will ever get their shit together?" Rachel muses, her portentous question in stark contrast to the otherwise relaxed morning vibes.

It takes Mike a second to catch up; Rachel's warm body pressing into his side having almost been enough to lure him back into a peaceful slumber. "What?" He asks, momentarily bewildered by the sudden sound.

"Donna and Harvey," Rachel repeats, patting her fingers against his chest to get his full attention. "Do you think they'll ever realize how stupid they are?"

Her question triggers another hearty chuckle. "I doubt it. I don't know what else has to happen for them to finally open their eyes," Mike replies, shrugging his shoulder. As he tries to relax again, he can feel the tension taking hold of the woman in his arms and he instantly braces himself for what he knows would follow next.

"I'd feel so much better leaving them behind if I just knew they'd be with each other," Rachel sighs exasperatedly and Mike is already inwardly shaking his head at the tone in her voice.

"I know, me too," he agrees, squeezing her waist gently.

After only a second of hesitation, Rachel continues to speak.

"So… I was thinking…"

"Uh-huh," Mike murmurs cautiously, knowing that whatever comes next would probably be a bad idea while also knowing that there would be no way he could ever object.

"I was _thinking_," Rachel repeats, mischievousness already sneaking into her tone, "that since we decided to postpone our honeymoon until after we've moved to Seattle and got settled in… you know… we could maybe… go to a spa before we leave? For a long weekend? With Donna and Harvey? Make it a little farewell party, just the four of us?"

"A little farewell party, huh?" Mike replies, the shaking of his head becoming more visible now.

"And a little matchmaking party?" Rachel adds sheepishly, twisting her head so she could look at Mike.

"That sounds more like it," Mike laughs.

"So, what do you say?"

"To a spa? I say hell yes! But why would you ever think that that would help Donna and Harvey?"

"Please. Three or four days in a secluded area with not much to do than getting massages, hanging out in saunas and relaxing by the pool?" Rachel replies suggestively and with a knowing smile.

"They've already seen each other _naked_. And yet, here we still are."

"That was years ago. It's different now. _They_ are different now. You'll see."

Mike studies his wife for a moment; the determined expression on her face telling him that there is no use in contradicting her. And it's not like he wouldn't also feel better about leaving his mentor and best friend knowing that he was truly happy. The kind of happy he had seen him emanating the night before, while holding Donna in his arms.

Maybe things really _are_ different now.

And he figures that it wouldn't hurt to try.

"Alright. Then let's do it."

"Wonderful," Rachel squeals excitedly, already beginning to pull away from Mike. "I'll get started with the planning right away."

"Wait, wait, wait," Mike stops her, his voice dropping and his arms tightening. "It's our first morning as husband and wife," he reminds her, re-closing the distance Rachel had begun to put between them by grinding his whole length against her. "And I won't let you out of this bed for at least another hour or two," he explains, his voice dropping another octave.

And just like that, all thoughts of Donna and Harvey and life and anything really are gone, as they lose themselves in each other and the blinding happiness they feel.

~o~o~

It's been five days since the wedding and Harvey can still feel her hair tickling his ear and her intoxicating scent is still in his nose. His arms are yearning to hold her again; the emptiness he's been feeling since that night making it hard to concentrate on anything but her.

Walking down that aisle with her by his side had already messed with his head way more than he'd care to admit, but dancing with her all through the night, that is something he has an even harder time letting go of. Touching her, feeling her, smelling her. All of his senses had been purely focused on her and on the way she had felt in his embrace. On the way she had made him _feel_ while being in his embrace.

As Harvey watches the growing darkness creeping through the street canyons of Manhattan, an all too familiar aching settles in his heart. He's self-aware enough now to know what it means; to acknowledge what it has always meant. It's why the voice in his head is even more painful than it's ever been before.

'_I didn't feel anything when I kissed you.'_

With a heavy sigh, Harvey turns around; in no way mentally stable enough to deal with the onslaught of emotions after a rough day at the firm. His eyes drift through his new old office, but not even the fact that he had handed over the reins to Robert the day before could keep his mind focused long enough not to miss her.

Just when he has made the decision to walk over to his decanter of Macallan, heavy footfalls echoing down the hall catch Harvey's attention. And sure enough, only mere moments later, Mike appears in his field of vision; swiftly striding down the darkened hallway.

"I haven't even really left yet, and you've robbed me of my office already," Mike deadpans, crossing his arms in front of his body.

Harvey raises an eyebrow, the expression hiding the surprise upon seeing Mike back at the firm. And in a manner in which he's never seen his protégé in the office before. A blue sweater is clinging to his upper body, while a pair of jeans is covering the lower half of him. It feels weird seeing him here like this, all casual; and another wave of finality hits Harvey.

"You can thank your father-in-law," Harvey states dryly, walking further back into the room and leaning himself against his desk as he eyes his friend expectantly. "What are you doing here, Mike? Aren't you supposed to be packing your things?"

"We're already finished," Mike replies with a confident smile, walking further into the room. "The movers will come tomorrow and get started."

"That's quick," Harvey notes, wishing for that drink now after all.

"Yeah. We're expected in Seattle at the beginning of next week," Mike explains, coming to a halt in front of Harvey. "And you, my friend, need to go home now and pack as well."

Momentary confusion flashes over Harvey's face, contorting his forehead.

"Pack what exactly?" He asks after a few seconds, when Mike doesn't seem to want to explain.

"Your bag. Because we are going to Lake Placid tomorrow for a little farewell party," Mike retorts matter-of-factly.

"Who is doing what now?" Harvey asks again, his brain still not able to catch up with what Mike is saying.

"Rachel, Donna, you and I are going to a spa resort up at Lake Placid for the weekend. We're leaving tomorrow at 7 am."

"You're kidding, right?"

"Do I look like I'm kidding?"

Mike stands stoically, staring at his former boss with an unwavering spark in his eyes.

"Mike, Robert took over the firm from me yesterday. How will it look if I leave the ship a day after that?" Harvey replies with audible tension in his voice. Going away with Donna? For a weekend? That's one of the worst ideas he's ever heard.

"Like you're taking a well-deserved break?"

"I can't just go on vacation like that. And Donna can't either. Half of the management would be gone. Robert and Louis will never allow it," Harvey responds agitatedly.

"They will," Mike murmurs, with an impish smile.

"What was that?"

"I said 'they will'. And with that, I mean, they already did."

"They already did," Harvey repeats incredulously, as his mind is already drifting to the upcoming days. Lake Placid. Donna. Spa. Donna. Nature. Donna. Sauna. Don-.

"They said it's totally fine, that they understand and that they wish you and Donna a wonderful and relaxing time."

Harvey stares at Mike in disbelief and as much as he wants and tries to come up with reasons to get out of this whole thing, there is the one reason that makes all others null and void.

"Does Donna already know?"

"Rachel is with her right now. They're probably halfway done packing, while we are still here, discussing it."

"She hasn't said 'no'?" Harvey asks, for whatever reason feeling the need to reassure himself that she would be okay with it as well.

"Harvey. Rachel has found one of the most amazing spa resorts in the country. Do you really think Donna would say 'no' to that?"

"No," Harvey muses, "she wouldn't," he concurs with a nod. Then, after looking at Mike for another moment in silence, he sighs and stands up straight. He knows he wouldn't be able to get out of it without either having to lie or tell the truth. And deep inside, he also knows that he doesn't even really want to get out of it. "Alright. I guess I'll go home to pack then."

"Wonderful," Mike cheers excitedly. "Do you need a hand?"

"No, thanks, Mike. I think I can pack my own bag," Harvey shoots back before he walks over to his desk and begins to clear it out.

Mike is about to leave but turns around one more time when he reaches the door.

"Pick-up is at 7 am," he reminds Harvey.

"I know."

"And don't forget to pack your trunks."

And with a suggestive wink of his eye, Mike spins around and leaves a speechless Harvey behind.

~o~o~

"And Harvey is really okay with this?" Donna asks astounded.

As a reply, Rachel looks down at the cellphone in her hand, whose screen is still empty. "Mike hasn't sent an emergency message, so I think we're good to go."

"Huh," Donna just replies, her thoughts immediately drifting off again, as she pulls out one of her lacy nightgowns from the chest of drawers by the wall.

"_Huh_ what?" Rachel wants to know, looking at Donna who is standing at the other end of the room. She'd miss this; the quiet evenings with her best friend, drinking wine and sharing stories. It would never be like this again and the thought is making her heart sting for a second. Which is just one more reason why this weekend trip simply had to take place. Because they _needed_ a proper goodbye.

That is, after she and Mike would successfully have played cupid for Donna and Harvey.

"I just never thought anyone could _ever_ convince Harvey to go on a spa trip. We all know he's not really the type," Donna explains, shrugging her shoulders and throwing the nightwear onto her bed right next to where her friend is sitting.

"Hmm…" Rachel muses. "I think he's changed though. So maybe he'll enjoy it just fine."

"Yeah. It'll be interesting to see, that's for sure," Donna chuckles but deep inside of her, a nervous hum is oscillating every single nerve ending in her body.

The two women fall quiet for a moment; Donna already rummaging through another drawer, while Rachel contemplates asking the question that's burning on the tip of her tongue. Taking another sip from the glass in her hands, she fumbles for the right words before they slide from her lips.

"Will you be okay with all of this though?"

Even with Donna's back to Rachel, the younger one can see the tension shooting through Donna's frame.

"What do you mean?" she asks, turning around slowly to stare at Rachel.

"You know what I mean… I saw the way you looked at him during the wedding. And I saw the look on your face when you two danced," Rachel explains knowingly. "So… I just wanna make sure you will be okay being this close to him for a prolonged weekend."

"Shouldn't you have asked me that before you practically hijacked Harvey and me?"

Rachel studies Donna, seeing the serious expression on her face but also the softer one in her eyes. "We just thought it'd be nice to have some undisturbed days, just the four of us… I didn't really think any further than that." Rachel replies with a half-truth.

Donna is too unsettled to detect the ambiguity, so she nods quietly instead; a slow smile spreading on her lips. "It is a wonderful idea, Rachel, and I'm happy and grateful for the invitation," Donna reassures her. "And don't worry about me. Harvey and I are back to being normal. So, of course, we'll be totally okay going on this trip together."

"Good," Rachel replies relieved while taking another sip from the red wine.

"Good," Donna agrees, shifting her attention back to packing her bag.

She only needed a couple more things now and then she'd be good to go on this trip she knows is a bad idea but can't get out of even if she wanted to. Which deep down she knows she doesn't.

~o~o~

The nervous hum that had been simmering inside of Donna since Rachel had told her about the trip, swells in intensity the next morning when the bell rings. Slipping into her plushy coat and grabbing her suitcase and bag, she heads out of the door, only to almost run over Harvey in the process.

"Good morning," he chuckles at the surprised look on her face.

"Harvey, good morning," she breathes, swallowing past the cough that's stuck in her throat.

"I thought I'd come up and give you a hand with your stuff," Harvey replies to the wordless question in Donna's eyes, pointing at her suitcase.

"Oh. Right. Thank you, that's very kind of you," Donna replies, rolling the red case in Harvey's direction.

Their fingers brush as he reaches for the handle, and instantaneously and simultaneously a bolt of lightning shoots down their spines. Heated eyes meet in an intense gaze, as their bodies tingle in recognition of what they desire.

Before they can get lost in the moment, Donna smiles tentatively at him and breaks the eye-contact by turning around to lock her door. Taking another second to inhale inconspicuously, Donna then faces Harvey again and both of them make their way down to join Mike and Rachel.

The drive up to Lake Placid is quiet and uneventful; at least for the newly-weds who are steering the car. Donna and Harvey, however, being in such close proximity, have already asked themselves a dozen times if they had made the right choice to come by the time they leave the civilization of the metropolis behind.

For a while, Harvey forces his attention on his cellphone, where he first skims his work-related emails and then moves on to the news. Every now and then, he's imagining feeling Donna's eyes on him, but every time it happens he's too afraid to look up and find out. Too afraid of the disappointment he'd feel when finding out that it had indeed been only his imagination, and also too afraid of the hope that would flicker in his chest if it hadn't.

Donna at the same time has a hard time _not_ staring at Harvey, whose whole appearance seems to be more magnetic than rarely before. In the thirteen years they've known each other, she could still count the times she's seen him in casual clothes with the fingers of both hands. And just how much his expensive suits serve as a type of armor becomes overwhelmingly apparent when Donna sees him outside of them, like she is doing right now.

There is a certain kind of softness to him when seeing him dressed down like this. The smooth, navy blue cashmere sweater and dark brown colored chino pants engulf him in an air of calm and tranquility, that makes Donna want to inch closer into his side in need of feeling it, too. He hadn't shaved this morning, and the shadow of his beard that's gracing his jaw is eliciting a tingle in Donna's fingertips.

Ever since the wedding, Donna has an even harder time keeping her physical, as well as her emotional, reactions to Harvey at bay. It's confusing and overwhelming her, the way he keeps sneaking into her consciousness at all hours of the day; no matter if she is busy with a case or hiring new people, or if she's doing yoga or reading or watching TV after work. Most of the time it's details that remind her of him, but more and more often it begins to happen out of the blue.

When it does, Donna can feel her internal level of frustration gradually growing. At him, at herself, and at their impossible situation. At the fact that they can't talk about what's between them yet can spend hours on end swaying to the same rhythm without questioning the reasons behind it.

She knows that they aren't back to 'normal' because 'normal' is something they have never really been. And a tiny whisper deep inside of her is telling her that Harvey knows it, too. It's right there in his eyes and in the way he sometimes looks at her, just as it had been there in the way he had held her and had buried his nose into her hair as they had danced at the wedding. It means _more_; and she's aware that it does, which makes it even more devastating that there is nothing she can do about it.

With a quiet exhale, Donna turns around and looks outside of the window, watching absentmindedly as trees and hills turn from pale and brown to white and sparkling in the early morning sun.

~o~o~

They arrive in the middle of nowhere, a.k.a. _Lakeside Lodge_, around lunchtime. For the last hour of the drive, Harvey had almost started to believe that they'd have to camp beneath the stars because apart from the occasional small, small-town village, nothing but wood and water had crossed their way.

After their arrival, a bellboy helps them unload their trunk before the four of them head for the reception. The main building, as well as all the enclosed buildings of the resort, are made entirely out of wood, which makes it blend in perfectly with the forest surrounding them, and a sense of peace and serenity overcomes the group as they walk down the stony pathway.

Inside of the lodge, the dark wood emanates a warm and cozy atmosphere, as does the welcoming lounge area by the huge and open fireplace in the corner. The lobby lies deserted before them, with the crackling flames currently the only source of sound. Opposite the fireplace, the four find the front desk, where a young woman is already waiting for them with a gentle smile.

"Welcome to _Lakeside Lodge_ Mr. and Mrs. Ross. And Ms. Paulsen and Mr. Specter," the receptionist Judy greets them, with her smile spreading some more. "I hope you had a pleasant journey up here?"

"Oh, it was perfect. The landscape is truly spectacular," Mike replies excitedly. "You definitely don't find anything remotely close to this down in New York City."

"The area here is something else for sure," the receptionist agrees with a bright smile and a nod. "Alright, let's get you checked in so you can enjoy all of our amenities as quickly as possible."

"That sounds wonderful," Rachel concurs while placing her purse on the counter.

"Perfect," Judy murmurs, as she begins to type away on her computer. "You've made reservations for the Grand Lodge Suite and for the two-room Presidential Suite, is that correct?"

"Yes, that's correct," Rachel confirms. "The Grand Lodge Suite for my husband and myself, and the Presidential Suite for our friends here."

"Fantastic," Judy replies, concentrating on the screen again. It only takes a few short moments to get them checked in, with Rachel already having sent in all the needed information in advance, including the payment for their little trip. "So, here are your key cards. Two for each suite. Should you need more, you can always let us know. You'll find your rooms if you walk down the hallway by the fireplace and then take the first elevator on the righthand side all the way up to the third floor," Judy explains, while handing over the key cards. "The Presidential Suite is down the hall on the right and the Grand Lodge Suite down to the left." Then the woman pulls out a map of the property, turning it in their direction on the counter. "Breakfast is served at the KANU dining room down there from 7:30 to 10:30 am," she says, pointing at another hallway right behind the reception. "And probably one of the most important things: the spa area. You can find it right here," Judy states and uses a pen to circle the far end of the building on the map. "Due to Valentine's Day on Sunday, we have special offers for couple's massages and other treatments, beginning tomorrow."

At the V-Word, Harvey's cellphone almost slips out of his hands. Only due to his quick reflexes, does he catch it before it falls; but the attention of the group is still resting solely on him now. His heart is hammering painfully in his chest and his palms get even sweatier as he realizes that he would be spending Valentine's Day here. With her. In the same suite. _With her_.

He's never been big on the day, because to him it's always just been the flower and chocolate industry needing an extra day to make even more money than they already do. And for the longest time, he truly believed that his cynical outlook had everything to do with the flower and chocolate industry and nothing to do with the fact that it's just a painful reminder of what he wants and can't have. Only now, lately, for a while, the real truth has become more apparent and obvious to him.

And what he _wants_, is standing right by his side. So very close and forever too far.

With shaky hands, Harvey coughs an almost toneless "sorry" while he lets his cellphone slide back into the pocket of his coat.

After another moment of silence, Judy continues once more. "Here's the flyer. If you're interested in any of those offers or in any of our regular treatments, you can book them here or via the telephone in your rooms. That's where you'll also find a catalog with everything the spa has to offer."

The woman smiles at each of them, her open expression inviting questions if they should have any. Since everything was resolved for now though, they grab their luggage and head for their rooms.

~o~o~

"Holy shit," Donna exclaims as she enters the spacious Presidential Suite ten minutes later. Her initial worries about having to spend a whole weekend in Harvey's close proximity dissolve into thin air for the moment as she comes to stand in the middle of the huge living area. There is actually so much room that Donna could easily avoid him if she wanted to. Not that she hoped that the need would arise but the way her heart is still thumping loudly in her chest, she wasn't convinced that it wouldn't.

As they look around, they find that oak wood is the dominating material in their room as well; except for the corner of the fireplace, which is undoubtedly the highlight of the entire place. Built into a stony wall, the fire that is already burning inside of it – secured behind an ornate iron fence - is bathing their surroundings in comfortable warmth, drawing both Donna and Harvey even closer. An opulent leather couch is standing in a sufficient distance to the fireplace, with a heavy, wooden coffee table separating the two.

Donna lets her hand slide over the soft leather that is pleasantly warm to her touch. What she wouldn't give to just sit there for a while and watch the fire, soaking in the calming effect of the view and the sounds. Curiosity makes her turn around though, her gaze resting on Harvey who is inspecting the tiny kitchen island by the entrance; even though they are both convinced that neither of them would be using it over the course of the next couple of days.

On the two opposite walls to the left and the right are two doors that are leading to each of their bedrooms. Harvey being the courteous guy that he is lets Donna make her pick first and while looking at them both he already knew that she'd choose the one with the jacuzzi-like bathtub in the enclosed bathroom. That leaves Harvey with the smaller of the two rooms, but with the one that additionally leads out onto a balcony, that has a real jacuzzi hidden in the corner.

Both bedrooms are still big enough to accommodate a whole family though and the spacious king-sized beds look cushy and inviting; especially after getting up at the crack of dawn, followed by a five hours drive into the wilderness. Alas, they had all agreed on meeting up again in half an hour to grab some lunch down by the lake, so the bed would have to wait for a little while longer.

The four of them find a cozy restaurant directly at the shore of Mirror Lake soon after, and with the feeling of the pending goodbyes in a couple of days momentarily banned from their thoughts, the mood between the friends is relaxed and cheerful.

Over lunch, Mike and Rachel tell Harvey and Donna in more detail about their new jobs and the firm they would be taking over in the process. The content expression on Mike's face as he talks about it all is without a doubt proof enough to Donna and Harvey that the newly-weds had made the right decision for them. There is an air of excitement illuminating the two and it's infecting both Donna and Harvey as well.

"Andy Forsyth's assistant has been sending us real estate advertisements all week and we were already able to narrow it down to two last night," Rachel explains enthusiastically, pulling out her cellphone to show some pictures to Donna. "And apparently, you have a doppelgänger on the other side of the country. Because Ella managed to block both houses for us overnight and they won't go back on the market before we've seen them and made our choice."

"Definitely sounds like a woman I'd like," Donna grins, before she looks down on the screen again. "And both houses look really amazing! That huge window front looking out over the bay is breathtaking though. If the rest of the house is just as perfect, I'd definitely pick that one," Donna expels enthusiastically, her eyes glued to her friend's cell phone.

"That's our favorite, too," Mike agrees, leaning back in his chair after he had finished the last of his dessert.

"My God, look at that fireplace!" Donna exclaims, enlarging the picture they've just come across.

"It just adds even more to the coziness of the living room, doesn't it?" Rachel gushes, her eyes sparkling with excitement.

"Oh, absolutely!" Donna agrees, staring at the beauty of the room for another moment before she swipes to the next.

They continue looking through more images for the next few minutes, sharing in the joy and anticipation.

"So… it's definitely gonna be a house then, huh?" Donna asks after they've reached the end, a teasing glimmer shining in her eyes.

"Yeah, it's gonna be a house," Rachel confirms with a wink and a nod. "We'll need the space. One day. Soon-ish. Hopefully." The two women grin at each other knowingly, while Mike and Harvey exchange a silent glance.

"And we definitely need the space for a guest room," Mike adds. "Because you two have to come visit us as often as possible."

"So, there'll be enough space for two guest rooms then, right?" Donna asks and it sounds more like a statement than a question.

A couple of months ago, Harvey wouldn't have known what to make of the painful sting in his heart upon hearing Donna's words. Sitting right here though, with her by his side, he knows without a shred of a doubt that it is triggered by the thought that he would never be able to sleep with her in his arms.

He tries not to dwell on it because the pain and frustration these kinds of thoughts always entail is something that he doesn't want to deal with while the other three are around.

A temporary but ever so loaded quietness settles between the group, which is filled with the heaviness of a million unsaid words. From him. And from her. And even from Rachel and Mike, who have a hard time holding themselves back from just yelling at them to open their goddamn eyes.

"I'm sure we can figure that out when the time comes," Mike replies instead, his hand squeezing Rachel's beneath the table.

"Alright. I don't know about you guys, but I'm ready to chill by the pool for the rest of the day. You game?" Rachel jumps in, looking at her companions questioningly.

Mike is on board instantaneously and Donna's agreement follows right after his. Only Harvey's reply takes a few seconds longer, and he tries to pretend that it isn't because he's nervous about seeing Donna in whatever she had decided to bring along.

All eyes rest expectantly on him, and to cover the awkwardness he is feeling, Harvey throws out the only other thought currently occupying his mind: "What does 'chilling by the pool' even mean? I don't think I'm familiar with the concept."

"He's not kidding. Harvey hasn't been on real vacation since I started working for him," Donna adds.

"No worries, my friend. I'll teach you how it's done," Mike promises.

"You? Teach _me_?" Harvey shoots back, raising an eyebrow at him.

"The tables are turning already," Mike teases, winking at his former mentor.

"Good luck with that," Harvey just replies, shaking his head slightly to hide the grin, while he signals their waitress to bring the check.

Ten minutes later, they are on their way back to the resort, with both Harvey's and Donna's hearts racing, palms sweating, and minds trying to cope with what would happen next.

~o~o~

Harvey soon learns that seeing Donna in a bikini is even harder than he had prepared himself for. It's not like he's never seen what lies beneath those expensive dresses she wears on a regular basis and it's not like his imagination hadn't run wild every now and then over the last couple of years. And yet, seeing her in that burgundy two piece that revealed more than it covered, is an entirely different thing altogether.

He has to force himself not to stare at the sun lounger right next to his that she is currently occupying in all of her enticing glory. She has her hair tied in a loose bun on top of her head, with only a few strands falling around her face, that Harvey's fingers are itching to tug behind her ears. Her freckled arms are stretched out along her toned body; the yoga she's adamantly been doing for as long as he's known her having formed her stomach and legs in ways that make his blood rush through his veins on high speed. With every tiny movement, her muscles are visibly contracting beneath her taut skin and his palms are aching to slide along the contours they are drawing. He remembers her like this. Has dreamed about her like this. But the reality is so much better than his fantasy and it makes it all that much more painful to know that he will never be able to touch the way he wants to.

Harvey also soon learns that lying around and doing nothing, especially when what he wants to be doing is what he can't be doing, is indeed something he has a hard time adjusting to. There is a nervous restlessness taking hold of his body and mind; not even the newspaper he's brought to the pool is able to keep him occupied long enough to divert him from the feeling inside.

With a sigh, Harvey folds the newspaper back together before he sits up on his lounger. "I'm gonna go outside and swim a few rounds," he announces as he gets up.

"Outside… as in… the cold?" Donna wants to know, looking up at him with surprise in her eyes.

"Yeah. Just sitting around and not doing anything is making me nervous."

"Okay. Well, have fun then." Donna smiles at him gently and Harvey can feel her eyes boring into his back as he walks outside.

With temperatures barely above freezing point, Harvey immediately heads for the warm water, from which a thick cloud of mist is ascending and illuminating the space. Warmth instantly surrounds him; the stark contrast to the cold outside sending a languorous shiver down his spine. He seems to be alone outside, at least judging on how far he can see, and he begins to swim laps without much further ado.

It feels good to utilize his muscles, to feel the resistance of the water that the strength in his arms easily overcomes. With strong pulls he navigates himself through the pool; turning in the opposite direction once he hits the wall at the end. The water is like a soft blanket sliding over his body and while he swims, he tries to concentrate on nothing but the movements of his body.

Half an hour is enough to calm the restlessness inside of him and once he feels a slight pang of exhaustion in his muscles, Harvey moves on to the jacuzzi at the other end of the pool.

From there, he has a better overlook over the area and also through the glass front that separates the outside from the inside. He can see the contours of the sun loungers his friends are occupying, sees how Rachel and Donna are once again staring into one of their cellphones. Donna is laughing at something Rachel says and Harvey can hear the sound in his head so clearly as if he still was lying beside her. In that moment, like in any other moment really, he wants to be the reason she's laughing, while at the same time knowing he couldn't go back inside just yet because his inner balance hadn't fully returned.

And while he sits between the bubbles, he wonders for a moment if it ever would again, especially with Donna being so close. Maybe coming here had been a mistake, after all, seeing how it's less than twenty-four hours in and he can barely keep his emotions under control anymore. And with three more days remaining, he has no idea how he will survive.

Closing his eyes, he leans back before sinking further into the water so that only his head is peeking out over the surface. He dearly wishes he believed in meditating and the likes because he sure as hell would love to find a way to shut up his brain and focus his mind.

And that is all he wants. Peace. Calm. Isn't that the sole purpose of going to a spa? Doesn't that come with the hefty price you have to pay for retreats like these?

Apparently not for Harvey though, because next thing he knows, he hears his name; the sound startling him back to reality.

"Hey, you," Mike greets Harvey cheerfully.

"Hey," Harvey says, opening his eyes and watching Mike as he climbs into the bubbling water.

"You good? You seem awfully quiet today," the younger one assesses, as he takes a seat on the opposite end of the pool.

"Yeah. Just tired," Harvey replies nonchalantly. "Because someone insisted on waking me up four hours before my normal time," he adds with mock annoyance.

"You can drop the act, Harvey. I know you secretly like it here just as much as we do."

"Yeah, because I'm known to visit spas regularly."

"Have you ever been before?"

"No? Which should definitely tell you something…"

"It _does_. That you've missed out on living."

Harvey wants to reply something more but he knows he's also not really up to his usual game to win a bantering match against Mike. So instead, he redirects their conversation to the first thing that comes to his mind, which is the only thing that's been on his mind all day.

"Where did Donna and Rachel go?"

"They are checking out the saunas," Mike replies with a shrug, his head motioning in the direction of where the women had headed off to.

Immediately Harvey's thoughts are going places and to keep these thoughts from showing on his face, he closes his eyes and leans back against the wall of the jacuzzi again. The restlessness is back, more forcefully than before and he begins to mentally prepare himself for the fact that it probably won't change as long as Donna is so very close.

They sit in silence for a long while, Harvey trying not to drown while Mike keeps studying him from the corner of his eye. It takes him a few minutes to work up his nerve, but once he does, the words slide out without much resistance.

"Will you ever tell her?"

Harvey opens his eyes. "Tell who what?"

"Harvey…"

The expressions on both of their faces are telling the other everything they need to know.

"Mike, I really don't want to talk about it."

"Okay," Mike nods, falling silent again, even if just for a moment.

"I'm just saying… the tension between the two of you since the wedding is excruciating. How long do you think this can go on before it explodes? Or implodes for good?"

"Mike." The tone in his voice sounds almost harsh, if not for the softness that always sneaks in when his mind revolves around her.

"Tell me you don't feel it, too," Mike challenges him with words and the look in his eyes.

The need to shut him down is undoubtedly there, his vocal cords already conjuring up the needed finality he wanted to put into his next words. Because he really, _really_ does not want to talk about it. Talking about it would make it real. And if it were real, it would only make things that much worse. And yet, something deep within him is making him want to say it out loud just as much because it's been kept inside for way too long in the past for thirteen years. Both sides wrestle for dominance inside of Harvey's head, as his gaze drifts towards the snow-covered mountains surrounding them.

Maybe Mike would let it go if he just ignored his last question. And maybe his mind would let it go as well. It's just too much to deal with at this moment in time and he feels like he shouldn't be dropping these walls when there are still three more days to survive. But of course neither lets go and with Mike's eyes still boring into his side, Harvey caves at last.

With a heavy exhale, his gaze refocuses on Mike. "What does it matter if I feel it or not? Donna doesn't and that makes everything else null and void."

"And how would you know if she's feeling it or not? Have you asked her?"

Harvey huffs at Mike's question and rolls his eyes exasperatedly to cover the growing pain, as Donna's voice echoes through his head once more.

'_I didn't feel anything when I kissed you. Whatever I thought might be there, wasn't.'_

"She told me not too long ago that she doesn't have any feelings for me," Harvey explains and to say it out loud is even more painful than having it only plaguing his mind.

"Wow. I mean, I knew you were old but I didn't know you were that blind yet."

"What did you just say to me?" Harvey is clearly getting irritated now, as a whirlwind of emotions is threatening to sweep him away.

"I'm saying," Mike begins with emphasis, "that you are _blind_ if you believe that Donna doesn't have feelings for you. With the way you look at each other and act around each other, you might as well just yell it out loud."

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Come on, Harvey, what are you so afraid of?"

"I am not afraid of anything," Harvey replies, as the ever-present terror at the thought of losing her spreads in his bones. Because he is afraid of that. Or, at least, has been, for the longest time. Lately, however, the fear of losing her has shifted to an even more numbing fear of never being with her. Of never holding her. Of never kissing her. Of never just being _with_ her.

"She's not gonna wait for you forever, you know? One day, a guy is gonna come in and sweep her off her feet. And you'll both have lost something not a lot of people are lucky enough to find."

The thought of losing Donna to someone else isn't really helping to slow the tornado inside of him. Just thinking of anyone getting to hold her the way he had gotten to hold her not too long ago is nearly driving him out of his mind. He knows that Mike is right, but he also knows what Donna had practically yelled at him in the lobby only mere weeks prior.

'_I didn't feel anything when I kissed you.'_

'_She lied,' _another tiny voice whispers inside of him, that he's tried to ignore ever since the moment it had happened. He hadn't been in the right frame of mind back then to allow for that kind of hope. And now that it may be true, he has absolutely no idea what to do about it.

Could he trust Mike? More importantly, could he trust himself?

Could he really risk it all?

What Harvey does know, however, is that he needs time and space to think this through. Though the seclusion of their retreat in the wilderness is definitely not the time or the space to do so.

"Mike," Harvey begins, inhaling deeply. "I appreciate your concern, but I really don't want to talk about it right now." And there the finality is, and Mike knows better than to push any further.

~o~o~

"Ouch," Donna hisses, letting the log fall back into the basket. "Shit," she then groans as she looks down at her hand. A fairly big splinter is sticking painfully deep in her right index finger and her whole body is wired as adrenaline is shooting through her veins.

Before she even has a chance to do anything about it, Harvey is already rushing into the living room, concern written all over his face. Her pain is momentarily forgotten, as Donna takes him in. His tousled and wet hair is dripping onto his naked chest, the drops rolling all the way down to where his pajama bottoms are hanging low on his hips. Donna can see how his attention instantly focuses on where her hand is gripping the other, leaving him oblivious to Donna's labored breathing and flushed face.

"What happened? Are you hurt?" He asks, crouching down beside her as he reaches for her hand and brings it closer to his face.

"It's nothing… just a splinter. Don't worry," Donna replies and tries to gently pull back her hand.

Harvey's grip tightens while his eyes find hers. "I heard your cry all the way from the bathroom. It's obviously _not_ nothing."

"It was just the shock. I only need to get-."

"Let me take care of you, please?" Harvey interrupts and helps her up from where she had been sitting on the ground by the fireplace. He guides her over to the sofa, where he signals her to sit down. "I'm gonna go get a pair of tweezers, get that out, and then your hand will be as good as new."

He heads off before Donna can protest and because she doesn't even want to attempt to pull it out with her fingers, she just sits and waits for Harvey to return. Her heart is racing at the pictures that keep flashing through her head; of shirtless Harvey and wet Harvey and naked Harvey, that all blur into one explosive bubble expanding in her chest. All of a sudden, the suite seems too small for them and what they are and what they don't say, and she wonders how they are supposed to make it through the weekend without breaking their fragile bond of normalcy.

The afternoon at the pool and the tense dinner that followed had already been an almost unbearable test for her sanity and their getaway had only just begun. She reminds herself that the purpose of this trip is to bid farewell to her friends. Though when Harvey returns a minute later; with his hair ruffled even more and a black t-shirt now clinging to his still damp upper body in all the right places, it doesn't feel like this whole trip is about anything other than _them_.

She watches him as he walks closer, and while it's not like she hasn't had to watch him shirtless all afternoon already, somehow, in the confinement of their room, alone, everything all of a sudden feels a lot more intimate. And a lot more dangerous.

Harvey sits down right next to her; way too close for her mind to focus, while his body emanates an intoxicating warmth and a fresh scent of cotton and musk and him. For a brief moment his eyes rest on Donna's, before his attention shifts to the task at hand. Careful not to hurt her, Harvey moves slowly but deliberately, the small, silvery gadget helping him to free Donna of the splinter.

Another hiss echoes through the silence, which is quickly followed by a relieved sigh as the sting instantaneously abates. Their eyes meet, as Harvey's thumb gently soothes her finger; the caress electrifying and spreading from where they are touching to all the places she wants to be touched.

"Thanks, Harvey," Donna says, the words barely making it out due to the dryness in her throat.

"Of course," he replies, studying her reaction curiously. "What were you doing anyway?"

"I wanted to keep the fire going so we wouldn't have to sit in the cold for that glass of wine you wanted to drink."

"We don't have to drink wine if you don't want to?" Harvey notes insecurely, the movement against her skin now ceasing. "We could just go to bed."

"Oh no. No, no. I definitely want a glass. I need to sterilize the wound from the inside," she explains with a sheepish smile.

"Oh, of course. Yeah. We should definitely get you that wine then before you catch a serious infection and die of blood poisoning," Harvey deadpans, grinning back at her.

Only reluctantly does he let go of her hand and both of them immediately feel the loss of their connection not only physically but emotionally even more. It doesn't feel right to let go, not when it feels so overwhelmingly perfect to hold each other.

The air is crackling, and it has nothing to do with the fire that is dancing in front of them but everything with the one flaring between them. A flame that could easily burn them both. They know it's there. Can feel the heat that they dare not touch, no matter how tempting it seems.

To put some distance between them and break their magnetic pull, Harvey clears his throat and finally gets up from his seat. He heads for the fireplace first, finishing what Donna had set out to do. Carefully, he throws the log into the flames and watches as it catches fire before he walks over to the kitchen island to get the wine.

Donna stares after him, her heart still hammering quickly and loudly in her chest. With every minute that passes, the carefully rebuilt lines between them blur once more. Luckily, she doesn't have much time to dwell on it, as Harvey returns soon after with two filled glasses in his hands.

"There you go," Harvey says, holding one of them in her direction.

"Thank you," she replies and takes it from him.

He falls into his spot right next to her again, with just enough space to feel safe, but far enough to long to be closer. For the first few moments, an almost comfortable silence settles around them, as they both wind down from the day they've had. Their breaths even out simultaneously; all by themselves adjusting to the pace of the other until they can't be told apart anymore.

It takes a while, but once Donna feels like she has finally regained some sort of control of her emotions, she turns towards Harvey. "So… are you deeply relaxed yet after a day of doing nothing?"

Her question elicits a deep chuckle; the sound aiming for her heart like an arrow. "To be honest? I think doing nothing is stressing me out more than doing something."

Donna looks at him for a second. "You do realize that that's not a healthy attitude, right? Your body needs rest every once in a while," she reminds him. "At least if you don't wanna die of a heart attack."

"I know, I know. People keep telling me that," Harvey replies half-annoyed, even though the lopsided grin is telling her that it isn't really annoyance at all.

"Maybe you should listen to these people for a change?" Donna shoots back with a teasing glance.

"I'm here, am I not?" Harvey counters her question, as he raises an eyebrow at her.

They exchange a smile that instantly lightens the atmosphere. "Yeah, you are," Donna says, before she takes a sip from her wine; hoping that at least the alcohol would help ease that feeling inside of her. "And I'm sure by the time the weekend is over, you'll have gotten used to relaxing."

"You sound very sure of that."

"Oh, I am," Donna nods enthusiastically. "I already see you voluntarily going mudding with Louis in the immediate future."

That makes Harvey laugh for real now, the sound coming from deeper within and shaking his body. "Not until hell freezes over," he huffs, shaking his head dramatically before he takes a sip from his glass.

"Oh come on, you'd make him the happiest person alive, Harvey."

"Yeah, and myself the most miserable person alive. _No_. No way," Harvey assures vehemently. "Even the slightest chance for that ever happening was destroyed the night he told Jessica and me about Missy Dietler."

The horrified expression on Harvey's face spikes Donna's interest. "What about Missy Dietler?"

"Has he never told you the story?"

"What story?"

"About him and Missy Dietler and… the mud?"

"No, he definitely hasn't told me that story."

"Oh. Okay. Good. Because believe me, you do not want to know."

"Don't I?"

"You definitely don't. Trust me."

In the end, the expression in his eyes is all the conviction Donna needs to not ask for more details, especially since the images that her head had conjured are already bad enough.

"Alright. No mudding for you and Louis then, I guess."

"Yeah, no mudding for Louis and me," Harvey agrees.

"Should I be worried that I went mudding with him that one time last year?"

"Did he fall asleep?"

"No, he didn't. But what's that got to do with anything?"

"Nothing. It… _nothing_. But you don't have to worry, everything's good," Harvey chuckles, shaking his head in disbelief as the memories from that night keep flashing through his mind.

Donna eyes him quizzically but decides once more that when it comes to Louis, it probably really is better to not ask any more questions.

As they each take another sip of the red wine, they get lost in thought for a moment. Harvey prays that the alcohol will quickly swipe away those pictures of Louis in a tub full of mud, even when the momentary distraction from all his other thoughts and Donna's close proximity had been a welcome sensation to his nervous system. He's only pulled out of it when her voice echoes through the quietness.

"I'm really gonna miss them," she murmurs, sinking further back into the pillows of the couch with a sigh.

"I know, I'm gonna miss them, too," he admits, exhaling deeply. "But you heard them, we can visit them as often as we want in that big and fancy house of theirs."

"But it won't be the same," Donna states, her gaze now lingering on the flames blazing in the fireplace.

"We're going to make it work, you'll see." Harvey's voice is reassuring, and so is his gaze, even though Donna is still too focused on the fire to really take notice of it.

There is a short silence again, with only the crackling sounds of the fire filling up the space. It's almost meditative to listen to it, to watch the fiery sparks floating through the air behind the iron fence.

"We _are_ going to be okay without them, right?" Donna pensively asks after a moment, absentmindedly bringing the glass to her lips.

Harvey watches her staring at the fire; its flames raging in her eyes. The need to reassure her with more than just his words is swelling inside of him, as his arms begin to tingle in remembrance of how it had felt like to hold her close to his heart.

"Of course, Donna," Harvey replies unwaveringly. "We were fine for a long time before they came along weren't we?"

His open words finally make Donna look back at him and she's caught off-guard by the honesty and warmth she finds on his face.

"We were" she agrees with a small smile.

His next words are out before Harvey can think too much about the ramifications of them. "As long as we have each other, everything's going to be okay."

Donna's eyes widen in surprise. His statement is already shocking enough as it is but the underlying meaning that's resonating with it, leaves her breath stuck in her throat. Instantly and instinctively, she waits for him to take it back or for the panic to flare up in his eyes that would once again make him flee the moment. She braces herself for it; braces herself for another heartbreak that would surely come.

Only… nothing happens. Harvey almost seems relaxed, with his eyes open and steady as he looks at her. The clenching of his jaw is the only visible sign revealing that at least some sort of tension is flickering inside of him. Donna doesn't really know what to say, as past experiences have instilled a deep trepidation to say the wrong thing and drive him away.

When the silence drags on, however, and Donna doesn't say anything for two minutes straight, worry grows inside of him after all. That maybe he had said too much. That maybe the tension and everything he's felt that day have all just been in his head.

"We will, right?" He asks nervously, looking for reassurance in her eyes.

"Be alright?" Donna asks surprised. "You just said that we would be!" The sound that escapes her is caught somewhere between humor and fear, the whirlwind of feelings only unsettling her even more.

"No," Harvey begins, while looking for a little more courage deep inside of him. "I mean… always have each other?"

As the words are sinking in, the question and what it means, they realize that they have just entered very dangerous ground. A ground that is as fragile as the frozen Mirror Lake that afternoon and with every step further into their conversation, they can hear the ice cracking beneath them; the sound and the feeling shooting adrenaline through their bodies.

There are a million things Donna wants to say. And another million more that they both _should_ say. And if they weren't Donna and Harvey but two normal friends sharing a suite, sipping wine in front of a fireplace in their pajamas, it would without a doubt lead the pair to have a heart-to-heart conversation right then and there.

Unfortunately though, they _are_ Donna and Harvey, who excel in their ability to ignore the truth and to withstand even the most commanding of pulls. Donna breaks their eye-contact first, looking back into the fire again. The flames are warming her face and the sensation is distracting her for a moment from the aching inside.

"Of course, Harvey. We'll always have each other," Donna replies, but her smile doesn't reach her eyes.

Harvey wonders if the resignation he thinks he's heard is actually there or if it's just in his imagination. But the way her body seems to have shrunk in size after she had turned away from him inclines him to believe that it hasn't been his imagination and it breaks his heart to know that he might be the reason for her reaction.

Not knowing what else to say or do, he exhales a whispered "good", even though 'good' is the last word he'd use to describe the feelings that are carrying him away.

~o~o~

* * *

_A/N: Parts 2 and 3 are already written and will be posted on Saturday and Sunday, so you won't have to wait too long. I hope you all enjoyed this first installment and if you have another minute to spare, I'd really love to hear your thoughts :) Thank you! And Happy Valentine's Day xoxo_

_And my most heartfelt thank you's to Nanna ( Nannalyn) and Aimee ( AimeeValle1), for taking care of this one shot turned 'monster' in such a short time. You're true heroes. True friends. And true artists (please, go check out their wonderful stories, if you haven't already!). Love you both!_


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Second day of posting this fic, second day for Donna and Harvey (and Machel who?) in the middle of nowhere, being forced to confront their feelings. Will they finally stop being stupid? Let's see :) Enjoy!_

* * *

**You And I Collide - ****Part 2**

* * *

Pearls of sweat are rolling over Donna's collarbone the next day, as she's sitting on the lowest step of the Finnish sauna with Rachel by her side. With her eyes closed, she's leaning against the back of the bench behind her. The determined concentration to endure the heat that is filling the room is the only thing that has been able to shut down her brain for a period longer than a minute.

Ever since the previous night, Donna is feeling a kind of restlessness she has never experienced before. For as long as she can remember, things with Harvey had always felt like unfinished business; all the _what if_s, _could have been_s, and _should have sai_ds culminating in a huge, black hole rooted deep inside of them that neither has ever been able to fill. And that hole seems to be expanding exponentially, ever since their moment on the couch the night before.

It felt like something had been about to change. Between them. Within them. Both so incredibly close to the ultimate truth, only to let it slip through their fingers like they always do.

It's getting harder to ignore though; the way the tension keeps sizzling and the way the truth keeps scratching at the surface. She can see it in his eyes, the same kind of emotion she is carrying in her heart. It's getting more intense, that feeling, and with it the desperation and the fear.

Something needed to happen soon because Donna knows she won't be able to keep going like this for much longer. Not when they are this close. Not when for once they both seem to want the same things.

Completely lost in thought, Donna actually startles when Rachel breaks the silence.

"Did you and Harvey have a fight?" She asks practically out of the blue, twisting her head so she could look at Donna.

"What? _No_! Why would you even think that?"

"Because you've barely interacted with each other all day? You didn't speak to him during breakfast and on our stroll through the city, you two walked as far apart from each other as possible. And do I even need to mention the tension between the two of you? Because I think I could cut it with a knife."

Donna's gaze wanders to her friend, eyeing her quietly for a moment. "No, Rachel," she says, shaking her head, "Harvey and I didn't have a fight."

As she studies Donna, she tries to take in what the redhead is saying; realization beginning to dawn on her. If they hadn't been fighting, then there could only be one other explanation for their even weirder than normal behavior. "Oh my god," she exclaims, immediately covering her mouth with her hands.

"What?" Donna wants to know, even though she's already hating the look on Rachel's face.

"Did _it_ finally happen?" She squeals excitedly, clapping her hands.

They're lucky they are currently alone in the room because Donna is convinced that someone would have probably thrown them out by now if they weren't.

Without having to explain much more, Donna instantly knows what Rachel is referring to; and the thought alone is sending a shiver down her spine. "Rachel! Are you crazy? Of course not! Now, why would you even think _that_?"

"Well, why wouldn't I? It's you and Harvey! Anything's possible!"

"Well, most certainly not _that_."

"And why not?"

"You know why not! The last time I even just kissed him, it almost tore us apart. And he made it clear that he doesn't want anything to happen ever again."

Rachel contemplates for a moment if she should dare to push her, but then she remembers the main reason why they are here and throws caution into the wind. "But you do, don't you?" Rachel probes. "Want something to happen, I mean."

"It doesn't matter what I want. I promised him."

"But things were different back then," Rachel objects.

"It was a couple of weeks ago, Rach. How could things be that much different now?"

"So, you're telling me you don't see the way he's looking at you these days?"

"And what way would that be?"

All of a sudden the heat is uncomfortably pressing down on Donna, as her chest becomes too tight to hold back her accelerating heart. She's afraid of Rachel's reply; afraid of what it might do to her if someone else would say it out loud.

"Like he's going to drop down on one knee any second," Rachel replies and while she knows she is being overly dramatic, it also isn't that far from the truth.

Donna stares at Rachel blankly. "Drop down on one knee?"

"_What_? That was the PG-13 version. Would you rather I'd have said he's looking at you like he's gonna rip off your clothes any second? Because either way it's accurate."

"Thanks, Rachel. I'm getting the picture," Donna mumbles, closing her eyes again.

Rachel keeps looking at her, waiting for a reply that would satisfy her. "So?" Rachel asks after Donna remains silent.

"So what?"

"_Are_ you really telling me you aren't seeing it?"

"Rachel…," Donna exhales, looking back at her again. "I told you what happened. Whatever way you think he is looking at me, it clearly doesn't mean anything."

"Are you lying to me or to yourself now, Donna?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"Look, I don't want to be insensitive or inconsiderate… but you both really need to open your eyes to what's right in front of you before it's too late."

"I can't. Even if I wanted to, I just can't. I promised him. And I'm not gonna do anything to hurt him again."

Rachel nods in understanding; her heart aching for both of her friends and their seemingly hopeless situation. "But what would happen if he opened up to you about his feelings?"

"I can't think about that. I can't allow myself to get my hopes up when he might never be ready for _us_."

Both women sigh simultaneously, sinking further against the seat behind them, as the heat rolls over them in waves.

"I think he will be. It's all there in his eyes, Donna, if you wanna see it or not," Rachel argues convincingly. "And it won't be that much longer until one of you breaks. I can feel it."

Donna exhales heavily, wiping the sweat off her brows while she's desperately trying to relax. Only that she can't. Because despite what she said about not wanting to get her hopes up, there is a tiny flicker deep inside of her, whispering quietly, that it was already too late for that.

~o~o~

The tension doesn't really dissolve for the rest of the day and Donna is pretty sure that by the time dinner rolls around, everyone was aware of the fact as well. She feels almost sorry, especially for Rachel and Mike, because this was probably not how they had envisioned this trip to go. And yet, every once in a while, Donna catches them looking at each other with a smug grin or a satisfied glint in their eyes, that leaves Donna empty and confused. Is all of this just in her head? Is even the tension between them considered so normal now that people just start to overlook it? Is there even tension at all?

In another situation or moment in time, Donna Paulsen would see her friends' wordless interactions for what they really are. Because even someone without her ability to read and know people could easily detect what's happening right in front of her eyes. With the chaos that is raging in Donna's head however, she's uncharacteristically oblivious to the truth.

It's just then that another one of these knowing glances transpires between Mike and Rachel, him nodding with the slightest of head movements that would go unnoticed by anyone else. A mischievous smile ghosts Rachel lips as her eyes find Donna's, seconds before those same lips begin to move.

"So, has Mark tried to contact you again lately or has he finally given up?" Rachel nonchalantly asks, as if it was the most normal thing to do.

Instantaneously, an embarrassed silence settles at the table, especially on Harvey and Donna's side of it. Donna coughs on a piece of shrimp she'd been about to swallow and Harvey's fork drops onto his plate with a clang. A little quieter, he places the knife right next to it, indicating that he had finished his meal even though at least half of his steak is still sitting next to the cutlery. His gaze wanders between Donna and Rachel, while willing himself not to look any more affected than he actually is.

Had Mark been back in the picture? Had he missed that particular memo? His stomach is churning, while an iron fist is clenching around his heart. Patiently but with a pinch of desperation, Harvey is waiting for Donna to speak; silently begging her to deliver him from that overwhelming feeling that is threatening to drown him.

Sensing Harvey freezing beside her, Donna throws a quick sideways glance at him. And while his eyes are focused on Rachel, she can still see the waves of crippling energy that are radiating off of him.

Donna wonders for a second why Rachel's question has such a visible effect on him before she finally replies to her friend. "I think he's given up," she states, shrugging her shoulders, "I've made it perfectly clear that nothing would ever happen as long as things are the way they are. And that was that."

Harvey only slightly relaxes, while his fingers fumble with the first button of his dress shirt that's covered by the collar of his pullover.

"Okay. Good. I'm glad to hear that," Rachel replies, still pretending that she is simply conducting cordial small talk instead of knowingly firing up Harvey. And it isn't like she's enjoying seeing him in so much distress but she firmly believes that if the two of them are ever to confront each other about their feelings, it would take a metaphorical hammer hitting them on their heads over and over and over again.

With her focus back on Donna, Rachel adds. "Because as I've said, you deserve only the best."

"Thanks, Rach," Donna responds, with an uneasy feeling inside of her.

Rachel, Donna, and Mike finish their dinner over more innocuous small talk afterward, while Harvey sits in silence and can't really bring himself to eat any more. It isn't long after their waiter had cleared their table that an atmosphere of departure is seizing the group.

"Should we call it a night? Doing nothing all day has been really exhausting," Rachel quips, downing the last of her Chardonnay.

"I'm right there with ya," Mike agrees, squeezing her shoulder with the hand that had been resting on the backrest of her chair, while he finishes off his beer.

Donna and Harvey follow suit and together, the four of them leave the restaurant to head for their rooms. Rachel and Mike are leading the way and are just about to walk down the hallway towards the elevator when Harvey's voice brings a sudden stop to the group.

"You know what, you guys go ahead. I'm gonna take a stroll outside. Walk off that steak before bed," he says, fully aware that they all know him well enough to know that something had to be up. Considering everything he's feeling though, he just really doesn't care.

And neither seem to do Mike or Rachel, Harvey realizes, when they simply wish him a good night without inquiring any further.

"Sure, Harvey. Have a good night," Mike says with a sympathetic smile before Rachel adds a soft 'good night' of her own.

It takes Donna a moment longer to react, unsure if she should follow her heart and him outside or her head and therefore Rachel and Mike upstairs. Harvey is eyeing her curiously but when her hesitation lasts for too long, he interprets it as disinterest as well.

Harvey nods with a halfhearted smile. "Good night. I'll see you all tomorrow."

As he leaves them standing, Donna looks after him with a sinking feeling in her stomach.

Rachel and Mike are already continuing down the hallway, while Donna is still rooted to her spot, mulling over her options again. The rational side of her is telling her that she didn't have a coat with her, which should be the main reason to opt for going upstairs. But that other half, the louder and empathetic one, is yelling at her to go after him because the look in his eyes would haunt her all night.

Being way past caring what the other two might say or think, Donna stops the couple once more. "I'm gonna go and check up on Harvey. See if he's okay," Donna informs them.

Rachel looks like she's about to blurt out something inappropriate, but the spark in her eye disappears as quickly as it came. "I think that's a good idea. Don't catch a cold though, okay?" Rachel warns her friend.

"I won't, don't worry. I'm sure we'll just be a few minutes. Night, Rachel, night, Mike," Donna replies, hugging them both goodbye.

"Have a good night, Donna," Mike says before they each head their own ways.

Donna's search for Harvey is short-lived, with him having found shelter in the half-opened hut on the far end of the property. They'd already come across the little retreat on their way into town this morning, and Donna had a feeling she would probably find him there, after he had seemed so interested in it earlier.

As it turns out, the cabin appears even more welcoming at night, as the warm ceiling light bathes the space in a cozy glow. Pillows and blankets are strewn over a handful of lounge chairs and rustic paintings, as well as other stylish decorations, give the hut an inviting and languorous feel. Two blazing fire baskets are placed outside in the snow on either corner of the building, additionally adding to the coziness that slowly but gradually pulls Donna closer.

Harvey watches her cautiously as she walks towards him, a tentative smile emerging on his lips.

"That's not a stroll you're taking," Donna states and despite the sass in her voice, she sounds a lot more affectionate than intended.

Harvey looks up at her, caution turning into amusement. "No, I'm not," he agrees with a nod.

"You wanna be alone?"

"Nah, it's okay," he replies, motioning with his hand to the chair beside him.

With a guarded smile herself, Donna takes the seat next to him, internally grateful that he had chosen the place by the fire. It wouldn't be enough to keep her warm for long, but it would be at least for a little while.

They both sit in silence for a moment, absentmindedly watching the flames as they get lost in thought. It feels a lot like the previous night; not as intimate beneath the open, starry night sky but every bit as intense with twenty-four hours of avoiding the elephant in the room.

Harvey is the first one brave enough to speak, and because it's been a long day and a long decade of not saying what he wants to say, he doesn't really feel like beating around the bush anymore.

"I didn't know Mark is in the picture again."

"Because he isn't," Donna immediately replies, a bit surprised that he would be so honest, without her having to force it out of him.

"That wasn't the impression I got from Rachel."

"That's because he was in the picture. For a few of days, a couple of weeks ago. But I was stupid and it ended before it even really began."

Harvey ponders for a second or two, the silence heavy and for once not really comfortable at all.

"Did you sleep with him?" He lets out then, trepidation in his eyes as he watches her and waits. He knows he really has no right to ask her, but the thought and images are killing him and he just needed to know; even if the truth had the power to kill him just as much.

Donna can sense and see that Harvey seems to be uncharacteristically open tonight, yet his forward question still catches her off guard and it takes her a second to reply. "Why does it matter?"

"_Because_." He responds, the word loaded with all the explanations they still can't say out loud.

"That's an evasive answer."

"You know why, Donna."

A weary sigh slips from her lips, as she wonders if they would ever be able to communicate as normal people do. If they would ever be able to not be evasive or equivocal. As she sits there and looks at him, resignation is expanding inside of her and she curses herself for not having gone to bed when she'd had the chance.

"No, Harvey. I _really_ don't." There is a lot of irritation flickering inside of her and yet, the tone in her voice is almost pleading with him.

"Because," he begins again, this time with more determination in his voice after sensing the mood between them about to turn for the worse. "Because it bothers me. Because the thought of other men getting to be with you like _that_ is killing me," Harvey expels, his jaw clenching with the power of the truth.

Another 'why' is teetering on the tip of Donna's tongue but she is paralyzed by the weight of his words. Did he realize what he'd just said? Did he mean what he'd just said? Or was it just another one of those things he blurted out and then would find a way out of because it didn't mean anything?

She wants to ask him. Feels the urge to push him for answers because she's simply too tired to play this game with him any longer. But years and years of having conversations like these have also taught her that most likely she would only get an ambiguous answer from him at best. And the way things are between them right now, she knows she wouldn't be able to handle that tonight. Her nervous system has already been strained for too long.

So, she gives in and gives him what he needs, even when he can't give her what she needs in return.

"No. I didn't sleep with him," Donna concedes, folding her hands in her lap, while she tries to fight off the emerging, aggravating memories of those painful weeks in the still not too distant past.

A breath he didn't know he'd been holding finally gets released; the pressure on his chest instantaneously easing. It feels so freeing, that for a second he even forgets what he had just admitted moments ago; the worry that he might have said too much having disappeared to the back of his mind. He is relieved to hear her words, but the restrained look in her eyes is telling him that there is still more to the story.

Would it be wise to look for more answers? Would she even be willing to talk to him? His mind quickly makes the decision for him, his next words finding their way before he can stop them.

"Then why would you say that you've been stupid?"

"Because I almost did. Even though I knew he was married," Donna admits, aware of what Harvey would probably think about it and her.

When their eyes meet silently though, she finds no judgment there. Only curiosity and concern, that make her heart beat faster in her chest. Even more so, when he doesn't look away but firmly holds her gaze instead.

"Tell me what happened?" He gently probes, not so much out of a need to still his own inquisitiveness at that point but because he can feel that something is weighing her down.

Donna knows she shouldn't say anything because she doesn't really want to go back to that particular period in their relationship. And she knows she also shouldn't say anything because she's too exhausted to be careful or hold herself back, which could only lead to disaster in an intimate moment like this.

But when she sees his caring expression, his gaze deep and warm, she somehow can't _not_ tell him either.

So after a sigh, she explains. "I was in a horrible headspace back then and under the misguided conception that he might be able to give me what I was looking for."

"What were you looking for?"

Donna breaks their eye-contact and stares down into her hands instead, as a surge of shame rushes through her. Taking a deep breath, she looks back up again. "For someone to make me feel better. To make me feel _wanted_."

Pain flashes in her eyes and it breaks Harvey's heart to see her like that. To know that somehow, this incredible and confident woman had felt unwanted when he knows for a fact that she had always been wanted by him. "Why would you _ever_ think that you aren't wanted, Donna?"

"Because at the time, I knew I wasn't."

For a short moment, there was dead silence; apart from the crackling fire and the heavy breathing of the two sole occupants in the cabin. They both realize that they are nearing the point where usually either one of them would start to run.

Already, they've spoken more openly than they have in a very long time, though judging by the unwavering look in Harvey's eyes, he isn't planning on going anywhere. And as Donna sinks back into her chair, she doesn't show any sign of running either.

The need to contradict her, to reassure her, to tell her that it isn't true nearly overwhelms him. If only his mind was able to come up with a way to comfort her without revealing what is hiding inside of him. And for a second he wonders if maybe, just maybe, it would be better to just stop hiding it anyway because he can't possibly live in this weird limbo any longer when it's so clear to him what they should be doing instead.

Her voice pulls him back before he can make a decision or say a word. Donna sounds distant all of a sudden, and so are her eyes as she stares into the flames.

"I didn't even consider doing it until…" She pauses, as the day comes rushing back in all of its excruciating clarity. "Until I ran into Paula in your office that day. I'm still not really sure what exactly happened, but something inside of me just snapped."

"Did she say something to you?" He asks, fully aware that the pain in her voice is stoking a flicker of hope in his heart that is entirely wrong but somehow he's unable to make it stop.

"No. But I behaved horribly. She didn't deserve that," Donna asserts, shaking her head at the memory. She still isn't able to recognize that version of herself, even after all these weeks that had passed since that afternoon. Nor does she understand where that overwhelming jealousy had come from so suddenly, in an intensity she didn't even know she possessed.

That flicker of hope he'd been feeling is soon replaced by dread. Just thinking about Paula and everything the memories of her entailed clouds his head in ways that disable him from comprehending where this conversation is headed.

It's been almost three months now since things had ended with her and it had only taken him a couple of days after that fateful evening to realize what he had been doing by being with her in the first place. Looking back at it now, it's so absurd even in his own mind, that he constantly wants to laugh about it, if it weren't so damn tragic. If it hadn't almost cost him _everything_.

Not wanting to risk getting lost in that nightmare, however, Harvey redirects his focus to Donna instead.

"What did you do?" He wants to know then, as possible scenarios are already running through his head.

"I was hurting… and then I staked a claim that wasn't mine to stake," Donna sighs, while still avoiding his gaze.

There is another silence, while those words finally register with his brain, even through all the chaos and images he doesn't want to have in there anyway. His head turns to look at her again but Donna's eyes are still firmly fixed on the flames, that continue to keep them warm.

Why wouldn't she look at him? His heart is pounding painfully in his chest. If only he was better at handling situations like these. If only he wasn't so damn scared to say or do something wrong. And if only the voices in his head weren't so goddamn loud.

'_Whatever I thought might be there, wasn't.'_ She hadn't felt anything when she'd kissed him; she's told him as much. Then why is there so much pain in her eyes? His thoughts are running a mile a minute, as he tries to put the pieces of the puzzle together. The moment they had shared in her office must have been after her encounter with Paula, which means that whatever Paula had triggered inside of her had to have been refuted by their kiss soon after. _'I didn't feel anything when I kissed you.'_ In the fog in his head, Donna's face blurs into Mike's. _'You are blind if you believe that Donna doesn't have feelings for you.'_ Then what could Mike have possibly been talking about?

Harvey looks sideways again, trying to catch her eyes in the hopes of finding something in them. Anything that would tell him what to do. But she doesn't look back and he's never felt more lost.

Deeply inhaling some courage, before heavily exhaling some of his fear, Harvey finally begins to talk again. "I'm sure whatever you said to her, she had it coming."

That finally does the intended trick; Donna twisting her head to look back at Harvey at last. Only that the emotions he finds in her eyes are as chaotic as the ones inside of his head, and therefore aren't able to help him in the least.

"No, she didn't. No one deserves to be treated poorly."

"Donna, I know you. You could never treat anyone poorly," he replies convincingly.

A silent moment passes, as the walls between them are coming down brick by brick.

Harvey inhales deeply before he continues. "Plus, Paula should have just known better from the start."

"Should have known what better?" Donna asks surprised, as she believes to detect an ounce of anger in his voice.

"_Everything_. She knew what you meant to me. What you've always meant to me. She should have seen what was happening," Harvey states perseveringly. "She should have seen what I was doing."

Twisting ever so slightly in her chair to face him more properly, Donna crosses her arms in front of her body to keep herself warm. "And what were you doing?"

Harvey only hesitates for a second before he replies. "Panicking," he simply says, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Then again, it is the most obvious thing in the world, even if it had taken him a while to understand that. "When you told me that you wanted more, it was me who snapped. And it was me who did something stupid, by asking her out," Harvey sighs regretfully, while still focusing solely on Donna. "But Paula should have known."

"A relationship always takes two, Harvey," Donna objects, as some of the pain he had inflicted on her during those days is slowly abating with the help of his honesty.

"I know. And I know where I went wrong now. I know I was incapable of dealing with what I was really feeling. But Paula should have seen it. She should have known from the start. It's her damn job to fix people like me. Not to destroy them by forcing them to give up the one thing that matters the most." Harvey is still gazing at her, the steady look in his eyes leaving no doubt about what his words truly mean. Every additional word is sending shivers down her spine, and the tremble that had started inside of her is slowing showing itself on the outside as well.

Harvey takes another deep breath, wanting to get out more of his thoughts while his fears somehow seem to be kept at bay. "And I'm sorry, Donna. I'm sorry that I hurt you and that I made you believe that I wouldn't always choose you."

"Harvey…"

"Because I will. I'll always choose you, Donna," he gives her another moment to let it all sink in. Gives himself a moment, too, to keep up with the words that are pouring out of him without restraint. "And I know I never apologized to you, but I really _am_ sorry for everything. For Paula, for what happened with Stu, for treating you the way I did."

There are so many things she wants to say to him; too many things, to even know where to begin. All she can do is stare at him, waiting for the moment when she'd wake up from this dream or where he'd stand up and leave.

Neither of these things happens though, as his gaze and her shiver intensify. She had patiently waited for a moment like this one for longer than she'd care to admit, and now that some of their unspoken truths had finally been released, it was all just too damn much to handle. Which is an incredibly overwhelming and disconcerting feeling for someone who always knows what to say.

Which, for some inexplicable reason, leads her to say one of the most mundane things she could have possibly come up with and she wants to bite her tongue as soon as the words leave her lips.

"It's okay, Harvey. You did what you thought was right at the time. There's really nothing to forgive."

"I still should have known that it wasn't right. Any of it."

"Really, Harvey, don't worry. It's in the past and that's where it should remain."

"I know… but I still feel horrible about it. Even more so now, knowing what it's done to you. I never meant to…"

"I know that. That's why you shouldn't worry. We've both done things that we aren't proud of. It's part of being human."

She wants to say more. Say _something_ that doesn't sound so definitive. Why is she acting like she wants to end this conversation when it's the last thing she ever wants to do? Not when they are this close to revealing it all.

She can feel it, _the truth_, right there and almost within reach.

Harvey only hears the finality though; not able to interpret the look in her eyes for what it really is.

There is more he wants to say to her, too. Not just thinking that he should say more but actually _wanting_ to say more, while possessing the courage to actually do so for once. But their moment seems to be fleeting already; energy and tension diluting.

"Okay," Harvey says, a low sigh chasing the word. "I promise it'll never happen again," he adds gently, feeling that it would probably be one of the last things he'd get to say.

Donna nods softly, still too overcome with everything that had just transpired between them in the last couple of minutes. The freezing temperatures are finally catching up with her, sending a different kind of shiver down her body then.

"You're cold," Harvey asserts, his gaze still resting on her.

"Yeah… it is getting a little cold out here," Donna admits, rubbing her arms.

"It is, yeah," Harvey agrees and shuffles around in his chair. "Let's get you inside. It's getting late anyway."

She hesitates, looking at him and waiting, hoping, maybe their moment of truth would return. When she realizes that it had indeed passed, Donna gets up from her seat and the two of them head inside. All the way up to their suite, not another word is exchanged.

The things they want to say are once again the things left unsaid, and all the other ones they _could _say seem worthless and needless after everything they've shared.

The flames in their fireplace are already dwindling when they arrive and unanimously deciding that it is too late to fire it up again, they agree that it would probably be best to call it a night, even if neither of them is really ready to do so.

It just didn't feel right to end the evening this way, with so many things finally having been said but not the one thing that has always been the root cause of it all. They're standing in front of their respective doors, both hesitating to make the final step that would end their night of honesty for good. What if they didn't get it back? How many more chances would they get?

"Donna?" Harvey says, turning around first, in a final attempt to get it right.

With question marks in her eyes, Donna spins around and finds his probing gaze.

"Never doubt again that you're wanted, okay?" He lets out in another moment of bravery. "Because you are," he states, fully turned towards her in open invitation. "Very much so."

It feels like his '_I love you_' in her living room all those years ago, only now he didn't seem to want to run away but right into her instead. Donna is frozen in place; his confession so long-awaited that now that it's here, she can't think of a single thing to say. Too raw are all of her emotions and too overwhelmed her body, mind, and soul.

They gaze at each other silently, the sound of blood rushing through his ears drowning out everything else around him. Seconds feel like minutes, as they drag on without a single word being said. Harvey's heart sinks as Donna just stares at him blankly, making no move to do or say anything more. Had he made a mistake in opening up the way he had? Had he misinterpreted those flickers of hope he'd thought he'd seen in her eyes once or twice in the past half an hour? Did she really not feel anything at all, if his frankness doesn't even elicit any kind of response?

Not wanting to delay the inevitable any longer than necessary, he forces a tentative smile to his lips, hoping and praying that tomorrow, she would still be in his life.

"Good night, Donna," he murmurs before he slowly turns around and disappears in his room.

Donna stares after him, still too shocked to move a muscle.

_Had Harvey just said he wanted her? _

~o~o~

* * *

_A/N: We're almost there now, I promise. Check back here tomorrow around the same time for the climax of this story (pun intended) ;)_

_Huge thank yous again to Nanna and Aimee, who help so tremendously to shape this fic into what it is! You are truly the best! XOXO_

_And also a huge thank you to all of you amazing readers and reviewers! They mean the world and light up my day and I couldn't be more grateful to all of you! XOXO_


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Thank you all so very much for all the amazing reactions this story has gotten! I truly had never expected that to happen and it makes me incredibly happy and incredibly grateful!_

_So, let's head back to Lake Placid one last time to watch our favorite fools hopefully finally getting it right ;) Enjoy the last ride! (This chapter ventures into M for a little bit at the end, just so you're warned.)_

* * *

_**You And I Collide – Part 3**_

* * *

At 7 am the next morning, Donna finally gives up on sleep for good. The night had been fitful and sleepless, as their conversation, and especially Harvey's last words, kept repeating themselves over and over and over again in her head. The hopeful expression on his face had haunted her, just as much as the pained one from seconds before he had left her standing alone.

Her level of frustration is already skyrocketing again, maybe even more so than it had before. They'd been so close to _something_ and had somehow, once again managed to completely screw it up. Only that now, it feels like they had talked themselves into a situation that they might not be able to go back from. While at the same time it seems to be impossible for them to move forward.

It scares her, the thought that they might not be able to go back. And yet, that thought doesn't terrify her nearly as much as the realization that they may never move forward.

She'd been wracking her head over everything he'd said the previous night and more than ever she's convinced that they are finally on the same page, after over a decade of denying themselves what they truly desired. The only thing she couldn't understand is why is it so damn hard for them to get it right.

If she'd just been able to say something. Or _do_ something. The look in his eyes, the open, vulnerable expression he had been carrying, should have told her everything she needed to know. He was there. In that moment. And he was finally ready. Instead of lying in her bed alone, she could be feeling his arms wrapped around her. She could be feeling his warmth and comfort and safety. Could be caressing his soft skin and breathing in his intoxicating scent. She doesn't even have to concentrate very hard to see it all right in front of her eyes, as memories and fantasies blend into one powerful daydream in her head.

Desperate to fall back asleep, Donna keeps twisting and turning for another half hour, before she finally capitulates and rolls out of bed. With a tired body and a restless mind, she heads for the bathroom to get a towel, that she spreads on the bedroom floor before she slips into her yoga pants.

Hoping that a quick yoga routine might help her to relax and find her equilibrium, she begins to slow her breathing. Soon enough, the concentrated and deliberate movements, as well as the deep and even inhales and exhales, are having the desired effect. Being solely focused on her languid motions, on the way her muscles stretch to strike the right pose and on how her flexibility increases with every second that passes, is slowly but surely chasing off the thoughts in her head. She loves that feeling of peace and serenity that vibrates through her body when she exercises; it always feeling like a gentle caress on her overstrained muscles and mind.

An entire hour passes in no time at all, and once she is done, she remains seated on the ground for a few moments longer while her heart rate returns to normal. Utter silence fills the space; no sign of Harvey being awake yet even though they're set to meet Rachel and Mike for breakfast shortly. After a quick stop at the huge windows overlooking the forest – its trees carrying another few inches of snow that had fallen throughout the night – and watching the sun ascend over the hilltops in the distance, Donna heads for the shower.

She takes her time getting ready, not wanting to stress herself when she had just found her balance again. After drying off and drying her hair, she slips into a pair of jeans and an emerald wooly jumper, that would undoubtedly keep her warm that day. With a few, expert hand movements, Donna puts on some mascara, powder, and lip-gloss, before she is ready to tackle the day.

The living room lies still empty and quiet when she enters it a few minutes before they were supposed to leave. She waits by the window front, again watching the sun and the trees and the hills, that emanate a kind of tranquility that only untouched nature could.

When there is still no sign of Harvey at 9:30 am, Donna carefully knocks on his door. "Harvey?"

Silence stretches behind the wooden barrier, as she listens for any sign of movement. When nothing happens, she tries again, a little louder this time. Only then can she hear the rustling of sheets and moments later heavy footfalls on the floor. The door finally opens and a sleepy and yawning Harvey greets her on the other side. It takes him a few moments to register what is happening, but once he catches up, his tired expression is instantly chased off by a more cautious one.

"Morning," he murmurs, his voice still hoarse from sleep.

"Good morning," she replies more vividly while smiling at him, almost shyly.

"Everything okay?" He asks with his eyes resting on her and Donna can practically see the wheels turning inside of his head.

"Yeah. I just wanted to check in on you…" Donna begins, successfully ignoring the tension growing between them. "We're supposed to be meeting Rachel and Mike for breakfast at half-past nine, remember?"

His gaze wanders to the huge clock on the wall by the kitchen, which announces that it already is half-past nine.

"Oh shit," Harvey groans, running his hand through his hair. "My alarm hasn't gone off."

"It's alright, don't worry," she tries to reassure him. "I'll head downstairs and let them know that you'll join us in a bit."

"Okay, great. Thanks, Donna," Harvey replies with a grateful smile.

"Of course. See you down there," Donna says and heads for the door, where she is stopped by Harvey once more.

"Donna?"

She turns around and looks back at him. "Hmm?"

"Is everything really okay?" He wants to know, not able to hide the nervousness from his voice.

"Yeah, it is," she responds immediately and almost even believes it herself.

He studies her for a moment, not nearly as convinced by her words as she seems to be. "Can we maybe talk later? There are a few more things I'd like to say."

The look in his eyes and the tone in his words immediately send her heart running once more, and the balance she's worked so hard for this morning flies out of the window and into the wilderness. With a small nod, she agrees. "Of course, Harvey."

She holds his gaze for a moment longer, trying to catch a glimpse of what's going on inside of his head, before the moment gets broken by his nod and disappearance into his room.

Over breakfast, once Harvey had joined them, Donna and Rachel decide to head back into town again to make another visit to the small, Italian boutique they had found yesterday. There's a pair of shoes Rachel had taken an interest in, and a stylish, cherry-colored handbag in the shop window that Donna had set her eyes on. For some inexplicable reason they had both been reasonable the day before and had quickly moved on from the shop, but considering they are still talking about it, they want to take another look and maybe opt for being unreasonable after all.

The guys discuss whether to join them on their trip into town or just wait by the pool for their return, but in the end, to everyone's surprise, it is Harvey who votes for going with them, unbeknownst to everyone (except maybe Donna) in the hopes of getting a few moments to talk to Donna in private.

He soon finds out though what he should have known from the beginning, and that is that there is no moment of privacy when Mike and Rachel are with them. Two minutes into their walk, the first one engages Harvey in a conversation about the latest Knicks game, while the latter walks ahead and strings Donna along, eager to get to the boutique as quickly as possible.

The shoes and the bag are luckily still there and without much hesitation this time around, they do end up making the purchase. Being the gentlemen that they are, Mike and Harvey offer to carry their bags, and the two women navigate them down the shopping street, making them stop a couple more times as they go.

Every once in a while, Harvey and Donna's gazes meet and they get lost in several moments that speak so loudly that everyone close to them can see what's going on.

The energy between Donna and Harvey had shifted noticeably, seeming more charged now than it had already always been. The timer of the bomb that is their relationship is finally running out and they can both see the red digits counting down before their inner eyes. Would the blast let them live? Or would it take them down and bury them beneath the rubble of all their missed opportunities and unsaid words?

It's obvious that they would soon find out, as another silent moment transpires between them that makes them want to just have it out already. And if Rachel hadn't intervened, they probably would have even done so.

"Shall we head back now? Mike and I have a couples massage scheduled at three and if we wanna get there in time, we should probably get going in the next fifteen minutes or so."

"Sure, we can definitely do that," Donna agrees with a nod. "I have an appointment at 3:15 with Angelo anyway."

The thought of someone getting to touch Donna's naked skin is making Harvey's blood boil all over again, but he swallows it down, waiting patiently for the moment he would be able to get everything out that's been brewing inside of him since the night before.

It's funny, how for years he couldn't see past the fear of losing her, it having prevented him from thinking and feeling all these thoughts and emotions that had been washing over him uncontrollably for days; and how now, that he had finally set his mind on doing something about it, it couldn't happen soon enough because he couldn't stomach the thought of being kept away from being with her another second longer.

All through the night, Harvey had replayed every second of their conversation and all the other personal ones they've had over the years. He'd begun to dissect everything they've ever said to each other, everything they've ever done to protect each other, every glance and touch and word; his mind repeatedly having come back to that kiss a couple of weeks ago. He could still feel the tingle in his body, could still feel her hands sliding through his hair, could still taste the desperation on her lips and could still see the intense and overwhelmed expression in her eyes, that he had been feeling just as much.

They had both wanted it. They had both wanted _more_. And as much as he hates to admit it, seeing as he had still been with someone else at the time, he knows he had _wanted_ Donna with every fiber of his being and had been so close to moving her towards her desk if she hadn't broken away.

The more he thinks about it, and the more often he recalls her reactions and her looks and touches, the more convinced he is that she had to have been lying when she'd said that she hadn't felt anything when they kissed.

Because how could she have not, when the world stopped turning and the energy kept flowing, surrounding them in need and love and passion? She'd had to have felt that. He knows that he doesn't have the best track record when it comes to women, but he's convinced that the kind of intensity he felt when they collided could never have been reached if it had been solely one-sided.

He had that realization at about five o'clock in the morning, after a night of twisting and turning and of walking towards her room two and a half times before returning to his bed. And once the truth had set in, it had finally brought the needed peace of mind to let him fall asleep, even though he couldn't wait to talk to her about it.

Which, Harvey desperately hopes, he'd finally be able to do soon.

~o~o~

After her massage, Donna _almost_ feels like a new person again. While Angelo couldn't do anything about the emotional tension that's taken a hold of her, he had at least been able to do something about the physical one.

With a somewhat lighter spring in her steps, Donna heads straight for the Finnish sauna after her treatment to further the relaxation. Stripping down her bikini, she takes a quick shower to wash off the oil, before she wraps her towel tightly around her and steps into the steaming room. Immediately heat engulfs her, as she aims for the far corner of the deserted room. She climbs to the top and lies down on the warm wood beneath her body. It takes less than a minute for the sweat to break out, Donna concentrating on retracting all bodily functions to a minimum as she tries to withstand the pressure of the intense heat.

It's almost meditative, the peace and the quiet. How focusing on breathing in and out and in and out is calming her mind.

She doesn't know how long she's been lying there, certainly almost long enough to have to get out soon, when the door opens and a breeze of cool air swirls through the sauna. It makes her look up and her heart almost stops when her eyes land on Harvey; hair wet, upper body glistening, towel hanging low on his hips.

Time freezes, as they stare with uncertainty at each other. More coldness streams in while Harvey stands in the opened door, trying to decide what to do.

„I-. I'm sorry. I didn't know you were in here. I'll come back later."

"You don't have to leave on my account. There is enough room to fit two people in here," Donna replies, chuckling nervously while she sits up. The temperature is too high for her beneath the roof now, so she crawls down to the lowest bench near the ground.

Harvey walks closer, sitting down on the empty spot beside her.

"How was your massage?" Harvey asks before any form of awkward silence could grow between them.

"It was good. Very relaxing," Donna answers, as she takes a sideways glance at him.

"Good. I'm glad."

"I didn't know you did saunas?"

"I don't. But I thought I'd give it a try. See what the fuss is all about."

"See, I told you you'd get used to relaxing," Donna quips. "Maybe mudding with Louis will happen after all."

Harvey chuckles. "No. Still only over my dead body."

"Louis would probably tell you that that could be arranged," Donna jokes.

"Well, I sure hope that my death is still far-off," Harvey replies, half-serious, half-amused.

Donna looks at him more fully now, finding his eyes resting on her face already. "I hope so, too."

The banter gets vaporized by the heat, turning his expression as open and as vulnerable as it had been the night before, mixed with an ounce of desperation that's been fueled by hours and hours of holding back. The gaze grows in intensity, both waiting for the other one to break it, which doesn't happen for the longest time.

"It's really hot in here," Harvey breathes, being the first one to break the silence.

"That's the whole point, Harvey," Donna laughs nervously.

It's only now occurring to them that they are actually in a sauna. Together. _Naked_. Only two very flimsy barriers between them that could easily be discarded with the flick of a finger.

All of a sudden, the heat is no longer just exterior, but actually interior as well, pushing thickly through their veins. It's making Harvey's fingers prickle with need; to touch her, to caress her, to pull her close. And the way she's eyeing him curiously, even with that slight hint of hesitation and reservation, tells him that he could. That she would let him. That she _wants_ him to.

"Donna," he croaks, his voice having suddenly dropped an octave.

Magically drawn together, he's leaning in the same moment she begins to lean in as well, the air between them cracking with energy.

"I-," he whispers, the words dancing on the tip of his tongue and ready to finally spill, when the door to the sauna gets pushed open again, rushing in another wave of cold air that chases away the fire.

The spell gets broken just like that, both of them quickly pulling away, mere seconds before they hear Rachel's and Mike's voice.

"There you are," Rachel remarks excitedly, walking into the sauna with a knowing glint in her eyes.

"We've been looking all over for you," Mike adds, holding his wife's hand as they take their seats diagonally from the couple they've just interrupted.

"Have we interrupted something?" Rachel asks after a short moment of utter silence, eyeing them both curiously.

Donna shakes her head with the tiniest of movements before she gets up from her seat. "I've been in here for fifteen minutes already, so I gotta catch a break now. I'll see you outside in a few?"

"Absolutely," Rachel confirms with an emphasizing nod, her eyes drifting between Donna and Harvey.

Donna waits for another second, her gaze resting on Harvey before she turns around and practically storms out of the room.

Harvey is still too stunned to react, only able to watch her disappear as another moment slips them by.

~o~o~

The rest of the afternoon and evening go by in a blur, with the tautness between Harvey and Donna reaching its climax and Mike and Rachel somehow managing to add to it with the occasional tease that puts their friends even more on edge.

By the time they finally part ways at the end of the night, it feels like only another drop of oil to the fire is missing to start that wildfire that no one would be able to extinguish. Relief and nervousness wash over them simultaneously, as they watch the newly-weds heading down the corridor to their suite, leaving them alone at last.

They stand quietly for a second until Harvey turns towards Donna.

"Shall we?" He asks, pointing the other way and in the direction of their suite.

Donna just nods, setting herself in motion on wobbly legs.

Once inside, Harvey closes the door behind them with a soft click, the sound immediately sending goosebumps over Donna's body.

And despite having longed to be alone with each other all day long, now that they are, neither really knows where to begin. Luckily though, Harvey has his mind set on sorting all of this out one way or another. Tonight., So it's him who finally pushes aside his worries and begins to set things into motion.

"Wanna grab some wine and a blanket and head outside on the balcony?" Harvey suggests in an attempt to loosen the tension, and in order to keep himself from rushing to her and just finishing what they had almost started in the sauna earlier that day. Some fresh air sounded like a great idea to cool himself down and finally get those words out that he'd been dying to say for far too long.

"Sure, that sounds like a nice idea," Donna concurs, smiling tentatively at him.

"You get the blanket and I'll get the wine?"

"On it," Donna confirms, walking over to the couch where a huge and cozy blanket is draped over the backrest. Folding it in her arms, Donna silently follows Harvey through his room and out onto the balcony.

The night sky is cloudless once more, a full moon rising above the darkened hilltops in the distance. Stars sparkle like diamonds, catching Donna's attention for a moment before she focuses on her immediate surroundings again.

Harvey is busy opening the bottle, while Donna begins to unfold the fabric that would hopefully be able to keep them warm.

"What a shame," Donna says suddenly, needing to fill the silence. "The jacuzzi will have been neglected all weekend."

It takes Harvey a moment to catch up, as his eyes find the hot tub in the corner behind Donna. Then his gaze drifts from there to her and back again, contemplating for only a second really before his next words tumble out.

"Well. We could skip the blanket and just get into this thing instead?" He offers the alternative, now actually hoping that she will go for it because it'd definitely be warmer and more comfortable than the cold bench.

"Uhm. Sure. Yeah. We can do that," Donna replies, taking a step back from the lounge area. "Do you know how to turn it on?"

"It can't be too hard. I'll figure it out," he nods reassuringly, already moving past her to get to the jacuzzi.

"Okay. Well, I guess I'll get changed then," she says, placing the blanket on the bench before hurrying back inside, praying that the momentary distance would help to slow her speeding heart.

In her bathroom, she slips back into her burgundy bikini and expertly binds her wavy hair in a loose bun on top of her head. Then, with the too big bathrobe tightly wrapped around her slender frame and a towel in her hand, she joins Harvey outside again ten minutes later.

He had come through with his promise and had indeed managed to turn on the jacuzzi, dipping his hand in to test the temperature just as she steps out onto the balcony again.

"Great timing," he smiles at her, pulling his hand back. "It just reached the perfect temperature."

He'd already changed into his trunks as well, his bathrobe hanging openly on his body and catching Donna's attention as it flutters in the slight breeze. Nervousness pools in her stomach as the reality sinks in that they would be getting into the hot tub together, and that this time, there would be no one interrupting them.

As Donna walks closer, she can see two wine glasses are already placed on the little tray in the left corner of the whirlpool and the warm light shining outside from his bedroom is illuminating the space in an atmospheric glow.

Donna joins Harvey by the tub and is the first one to drop her robe to the ground. Holding out his hand for her, Harvey helps her step into the warm and bubbly water, into which she immediately sinks to escape the cold.

When Harvey loses his bathrobe seconds later, Donna has to will herself not to unabashedly stare at him because even though she'd seen him dressed down like this for days now, his toned body still utterly takes her breath away. He isn't overly trained, but there are still plenty of muscles visibly dancing beneath his skin with every move that he makes. Muscles and skin that make her fingers itch to just throw caution into the fire and finally touch him the way they both want to touch each other.

Coming to sit right next to her, Harvey makes sure that there is only enough space between them to easily close it should the chance arise that he would be allowed to do so. With their shoulders almost touching, they are both facing the night sky; the view for the first couple of minutes a welcome distraction from whatever it is that would be happening next.

This time, the silence is a lot more comfortable than it had been the night before and Donna is even able to somewhat let go of the inner stress because she knows that one way or another, things were finally about to change. All she can do now is trust Harvey and pray that it would change for the better.

It takes him another minute or two to finally find the courage to speak, as he takes a deep breath and exhales shakily. "Funny how I said this morning that there's more that I wanted to tell you… and now that I finally have the chance, I don't know where to start."

Donna can hear the desperation shining through, but it's alleviation she feels when she realizes that Harvey truly isn't going to deny what had happened and is willing to talk, even if he doesn't know where to begin. The knowledge is sending goosebumps over her body that get hidden by the water, as their eyes meet in an open gaze.

"Did you mean what you said last night?" Donna asks after a few moments of silence, trying to guide them in the right direction.

"Which part?" He asks ambiguously, out of reflex more than anything else.

Donna is taken aback by his words for just a second but doesn't want to let them deter her. "I mean-," she begins but is just as quickly interrupted by Harvey.

"No, I'm sorry, Donna, wait," he says, eyeing her apologetically.

He doesn't want to be evasive. He does _not_ want to be that guy anymore. He'd _sworn_ to himself last night that he wouldn't be that guy anymore. "It doesn't matter which part because I meant everything I said. Down to the very last word."

His statement, and especially the affection and honesty in his words, is like a lifeline drawing Donna closer.

"And I'm scared shitless here that I'm going to say the wrong thing. Or that I've misinterpreted what's been going on the last couple of days," Harvey admits openly. "But I'm tired of pretending, Donna… and I can't do it anymore." His eyes anchor themselves in hers, keeping them both safe and secure on this lifeboat that is their fragile but unwavering relationship. "I'm tired of pretending that things between us are back to normal. Because it's the last thing they've ever been and it's also the last thing I ever want them to be," he states, twisting in his seat to face her more directly, before he carefully reaches for the hand that's lying on her thigh. "I can't pretend anymore that I don't want you. And that I haven't wanted you since the day we met." That's all it takes for the first tears to well in her eyes, but she tightly holds on to his hands which he hopes is a good sign. "And most of all, I can't pretend anymore that I'm not in love with you, when it's all I've been for as long as I can remember."

Blood is thundering through her ears, as she carefully listens to every word he is saying. But apparently, no matter how much she had tried to prepare herself for this conversation all day long (with all the positive and negative outcomes having run repeatedly through her mind) to hear him actually say those words is more than her heart and head can handle; the moment stunning her into utter silence just like it had the night before.

It's only the look in her eyes and the tight squeeze of her hand that keeps Harvey hopeful, even when the doubts are tugging at his heart. Time starts to slow down around them, as even the last walls between them are torn down by the tsunami that is rolling in.

Only when they can't possibly withstand the silence any longer, does he finally break it with a pleading sound in his voice.

"Tell me I didn't imagine those last couple of days," he begs, with nothing more than a whisper.

Donna immediately shakes her head, not wanting him to think for even a second that she wasn't right there with him. "You didn't," she confirms just as quietly, her voice streaked with emotion.

"Please tell me I didn't make a mistake by being so honest with you tonight…"

"You didn't, Harvey," Donna replies, squeezing his hand again.

Their eyes remain locked as they get lost in the vortex of the feelings that are drowning them but setting them free all the same. They are almost there now, almost able to reach the safety of the shore, where peace and happiness and love await them with open arms.

"Did you lie when you said you didn't feel anything when you kissed me?"

"I did."

"Why?"

"Because you were _so_ angry with me," Donna explains, as a flicker of pain burns her soul at the memory of their fight. She takes a deep breath, not wanting those thoughts to cloud the euphoria that had begun to swell. "For the first time, I was terrified of actually, _really _losing you."

"I wasn't angry with you, Donna. I was angry with myself," he admits. "For wanting you, while being with someone else. For actually _being_ with someone else when I knew it was you that I'd wanted all along." With every further admission, he feels more weight being lifted off his shoulders "It wasn't you who made me the one thing I never wanted to be. I'd done that all by myself. And I'm sorry for ever accusing you of it."

It's another apology that Donna hadn't needed, but now that he'd offered it, she can instantly feel its soothing effect. "It's okay, Harvey," she sighs. "I still shouldn't have kissed you."

Harvey takes in her words; tries to imagine a reality in which their kiss hadn't happened and pushes that thought away right afterward because it isn't a reality he ever wants to live in.

"Everything happened exactly the way it was supposed to," Harvey assures her, as his eyes turn more serious and with another question already forming inside of them. "So... you did feel _something_ when we kissed?" He asks, wanting to make sure that he'd heard her correctly before he could allow himself to finally close the remaining distance.

His nervousness almost makes her want to chuckle if only the look in his eyes didn't make it impossible to do so. "I did," she confirms again, her voice dropping to a low and affected whisper instead of a chuckle.

Harvey studies her for a long moment, as their reality almost visibly shifts from what they've been for thirteen years to what they are going to be for the rest of their lives.

"Am I allowed to make you feel something again?" He whispers, already ever so slightly leaning in.

"No, Harvey," Donna replies, a soft smile tugging at her lips. "You're allowed to make me feel _everything_."

And then her smile gets wiped off her face only a micro-second later when Harvey crashes into her like a wave against its shore.

His lips find hers in a desperate kiss, that is fueled by all the truths and emotions worth of thirteen years, poured into one single touch. Harvey's free hand slides from her shoulder up her neck and from there straight to the back of her head, keeping her close even though she shows no sign of wanting to move. Ever again.

The kiss deepens when his tongue traces her lips, seeking entrance that she all too gladly grants, while her hand desperately grasps for his shoulder to keep herself from floating away on that wave of intensity.

It hasn't been that long since the last time they'd kissed and while she'd thought that kiss had already made her feel everything, it was nothing compared to the feelings Harvey's lips are currently triggering inside of her. It's a ball of energy that is expanding with every second they connect more deeply until it presses against her heart and her skin in an all-consuming need for more.

Harvey tugs on her hand then, pulling Donna closer into his side, even though it feels like he couldn't possibly get close enough to her anyway. He loosens his grip on her hand, letting his fingers travel up her arm instead. Goosebumps tickle his fingertips the further he goes; her physical reactions to him stirring something very primal deep inside of him. It's transcending everything he's ever felt before, emotionally even more so than physically.

The angle is quickly becoming unbearable, it not allowing the kind of closeness they are both longing for so much. It's Donna's patience that runs out first, making her lift herself from her seat and twisting around in one fluid motion to float in front of Harvey. His hands automatically reach for her waist, pulling her close again and onto his lap.

Their lips fuse in another burning kiss; Donna's hands traveling from his shoulders to the back of his head, dampening his hair with her moist fingers as she slowly lets them slide through them. Both her knees come to rest beside his hips, Donna pressing herself even tighter against his in an attempt to squeeze out every last inch of space between them. Their upper bodies touch, fire and water colliding in a heated rush.

The bubbly water around them feels like a million caresses on their sensitive skin, only adding to the intense pressure that is already building deep inside of them. They break apart minutes or hours later, finally coming up for oxygen that quickly fills their lungs. Instead of their lips, their eyes meet in a wordless connection, tentative smiles playing on both of their faces.

Donna's hands are still playing with his hair and elicit a low groan from him when she reaches the tender skin right behind his ears. In return, Harvey's arms sneak around her waist, his palms flattening on the small of her back where he adds some additional pressure to hold her close.

She gently but surely angles his head towards her again, leaning down to kiss him once more. Catching her moan with his lips, Harvey's hands begin to travel up her back, alternating between teasing slides and gentle scratches that make her lose her mind. Arousal is meandering through her veins, filling every nerve ending it is touching with excited elation.

It's seeping from her right into him; the arousal and need and desire fueling his own that is already dangerously close to the melting point. His hands stop his movements when they find her bikini top, fingertips tracing the band before they slide back down to where they came from. Upon reaching her bottoms, Harvey repeats the motion all over again, fingers teasingly gliding alongside the hem.

The touch leaves her shaking in his embrace, and the groan caught between them is sending another current of desire through his body and straight to his groin. He's growing hard and needy, each smoldering touch an attack on his resolve that is so close to breaking at an alarming speed.

Donna pulls back again and there are no more smiles left on their faces. Instead, their eyes are hooded and blazing with want, heavy breaths escaping their swollen lips. His eyes tie themselves to hers, both of them intently watching each other as his hands travel up along her spine again. When he reaches her bikini top this time around, with the flick of his fingers, he releases the clasp and gets rid of the fabric that dared to keep them apart.

Harvey breaks their eye-contact, gazing down at her breasts instead that are dancing just beneath the surface of the sputtering water. His palms travel from her back to the front, and despite the cooling water, they're leaving a scorching trail along her skin. Donna's head falls back in ecstasy, as his fingers circle her nipples, which are already hard and erect and begging for his touch. She has to bite back the moan that his trembling in her chest, not wanting to rouse the attention of their neighbors to what is transpiring on that balcony only a few feet away.

His fervid caresses are setting Donna's body aflame, and there is no amount of water on this planet that would ever be able to extinguish it again.

"You have no idea how long I've waited for this," Harvey groans ever so quietly, while his hands reacquaint themselves with her curves; every touch eliciting a tantalizing reaction.

"Thirteen years," she breathes, sliding along his thighs to settle deeper into his crotch. The intimate contact shoots a wave of ardor through their bodies before it torridly pools right where it's been sent off from.

"Twelve and a half," he corrects hoarsely, his hips surging upwards pretty much on their own volition. He is craving the painful friction almost as much as getting rid of the barriers, while at the same time it also just feels way too perfect to change even the slightest thing about what they are currently doing.

"_Forever_," Donna moans against his lips before they unite in another kiss that leaves them breathless in a matter of seconds.

Donna's fingers greedily slide over his damp skin, touching and teasing every inch they can reach. Every movement and moment is pushing them closer, both already way too far gone to stop now even if they wanted to.

Which they don't. Because there simply is no stopping a wildfire like theirs.

His hands begin to roam again as well, pushing buttons that he remembers all too well and some new ones he hadn't known about but swears he would find out about for the rest of their lives. Each discovery and rediscovery has Donna shaking and trembling, goosebumps running up and down her arms and thighs on their chase for release.

Spurred on by her intense reactions to his touches, Harvey lets his hands slide from the back of her thighs beneath her bikini bottoms from both sides, his palms gently squeezing her cheeks and pressing her forward in a desperate attempt to ease the aching in his groin. His lips shoot straight for Donna's neck to muffle his moans when she begins to grind against his hardness with deliberate rotations of her hips. Her own mouth is pressed against the side of his head, exhaling shakily into his hair with every thrust against her center.

They stay like this for a small eternity, touching and grinding and sighing, Harvey angling her hips in just the right way for each of their slides to hit that spot between her legs. It wouldn't be enough to get him off like that, but by the way her trembling and heart rate are intensifying, Harvey can sense that it would be for her.

Before long, Donna can feel the intense coiling deep within, the energy growing and expanding. His mouth against her skin, the gentle sucking alternating with the teasing nibbles against her pulse point, is making her lose her breath, speeding up her movements on top of him that leave him trembling with want just as much.

The water is crashing around them and against them, cooling them down and heating them up all at once; the sensations that are attacking them full force almost too much to handle.

Harvey watches Donna mesmerized; the way she's riding him, her fiery waves dangling just above the surface of the water and clinging to her chest and breasts that are gently bouncing with every move that she makes.

She is scorching flames and blazing fire, the force of nature he'd never dared to get too close to out fear of getting burned alive; only to now learn that her fire isn't deadly but actually giving him life in ways he never thought possible. It's melting away the chains around his heart and his body, freeing him from memories and experiences that had held him back for all of his life.

Her fire is love and he wants to bask in its warmth, in _her_ warmth for the rest of his days.

In this moment, Harvey wishes he could look into Donna's eyes, to tell her, to let her feel what she is making him feel; but her movements grow erratic just then and her next moan that cascades hotly over his damp skin is making him lose his train of thought and get lost in the sensations with her.

With the next deliberate thrust of his rock hard erection against her heat, Donna's inner tremble expands to the outside as a blinding explosion goes off. Pulling back his hands from her panties, he instantaneously wraps his arms around her shaking form, while he keeps grinding and thrusting to help her ride out that wave of euphoria.

Then silence engulfs them, as their movements cease and they melt into each other.

Her heart is tangibly thumping against his chest and while she would love to stay like this forever, there is something else she yearns for even more. Having barely even calmed down yet, Donna's lips disconnect from the side of his head and move to his ears instead. "Take me inside, Harvey. Take me to bed," she almost begs, her voice stricken with longing and want.

The sound of her voice makes them break apart, at last, Harvey eyeing her intensely before he nods. Donna slides off of him and watches, as Harvey comes to stand on shaky legs. His body is taut and dripping, droplets of water running over his chest and down to his trunks, where his pulsating hardness is protruding the dark and wet fabric.

Once outside, he slips into his bathrobe, before he picks up hers, holding out one hand to help her out and then immediately wrapping her in the warming and drying garment. They only share a quick but reassuring glance, before Harvey flicks off the jacuzzi and heads into his bedroom right after Donna.

In front of his king-sized bed, they come to a halt, as a new wave of shyness overcomes them both. Harvey reaches up to pull a strand of hair out of her face, as Donna stands on her tiptoes to level herself with him for another kiss. With his arms, he's pulling her against him again and keeps her close as they lose themselves in each other.

The kiss isn't as heady and desperate as the last one they've shared, but every bit as overwhelming and consuming. It's hard to believe that they have managed to go without that feeling for so long, when now it's everything they can never let go of ever again. And luckily never have to let go of ever again as well.

They barely register how they rid each other of all the layers that are separating them and only when they are both naked, do they break apart for a moment, as they both crawl onto the bed and beneath the covers.

Not able to withstand that burning desire to be close to Donna any longer, Harvey doesn't waste another second to slide on top of her, them instantly fitting together in ways it had never fit with anyone else.

Their eyes connect wordlessly once more, as every inch of their skins fuse together.

'_Is this okay?'_ His gaze asks for permission.

'_Please,_' hers pleadingly replies, while her fingers cover his back with feathery touches that have him shivering in her embrace.

A soft smile plays on his lips, as he shifts his weight to one arm, while his free hand begins a gentle caress down her body. They're still damp from their bath and combined with the heat beneath the covers, their touches glide over each other easily and effortlessly.

Donna's hands travel from his back to his front, the muscles of his chest contracting beneath her teasing touches. His nipples harden when her fingernails gently scratch over them; eliciting a low grown from Harvey and sending another rush of blood down south that makes him even more painfully hard than he already was.

Wanting to make sure that Donna is ready for his length, Harvey sneaks a hand between them, instantly finding her hot and wet and pulsating, as his fingertips gently tease her sensitive opening. Her walls are fluttering as he inches one finger in, preparing her with careful movements for the intrusion that was about to follow.

More liquid heat pools down below as Harvey inserts another finger and begins an even but intense rhythm, that due to the remnants of her barely subsided first orgasm pushes her dangerously close to a second one in a matter of heartbeats. The tingling is already starting again, and if he hadn't stopped in the exact second that he had, he would have sent her flying all over again. He knows her well enough though - even if they'd only been intimate like this once before – and can see the way her eyes glaze over and how her lower lip begins to quiver, just when her walls begin to tighten. That's when he withdraws his hand, reaching for his length instead that he brings close to her center without further hesitation.

Coating himself with her wetness, he lets his hardness slide between her folds a couple of times, quickly teasing her throbbing clit to another point of no return. Her moans swell in volume, a mixture of his name and a string of words he can't make out, when her whole body tightens like a chord on a violin, waiting to be stroked. And he finally does, when he thrusts into her welcoming heat; the deep and languid penetration instantly setting off her second climax of the night. Harvey slides all the way in before he has to keep still, lest the ferocity of her orgasm triggering his before they had any chance to really begin.

With a thundering heart, Harvey watches Donna writhe beneath him; her eyes screwed closed as waves and waves of passion roll over her. His hand slides from her sternum down her stomach, and then back up again to her breast, his fingertips teasing her nipple only intensifying her shivers and moans. He ever so slightly presses into her further, even that tiny movement able to prolong her high for just a moment longer.

Harvey patiently waits for Donna to return to him, physically as well as mentally; and only when her eyes open and find his, and when her hips invitingly nudge his, does Harvey release the breath he has been holding, as he slowly begins to move.

The rhythm he sets at first is unhurried and even, giving them both the time to adjust to the new reality that is building around them and between them. Their hands roam freely, as do their lips; both covering every stretch of skin they can reach with the love they hadn't been able to share in the past.

Slow and languid soon turns into hungry and desperate though, as instincts gradually begin to take over the closer Harvey gets to the edge. He picks up his speed, his strokes returning him to her quicker and quicker with every moment that passes by. Her sighs and moans spur him on even further and while he knows that she'd already orgasmed twice, he hopes that he could bring her along one more time, needing her right by his side when he got lost in the current of their love.

So he puts even more strength and vigor into his thrusts, bumping into her erratically while trying to hold on to his sanity with all of his might.

Even with his instincts having taken over at this point, Donna can see by the look in his eyes, that he is holding out for as long as he can, undoubtedly wanting to wait for her to be there with him when they fell.

"Let go, Harvey," Donna exhales, her hot breath a sweet and gentle caress on his face. "I don't know if I can… again."

He studies her intently, slowing his thrusts ever so slightly, while he reaches for one of her knees to hike it higher up on his waist. "I've got you," he rasps, his whole body screaming to release, while his eyes are full of love and devotion. The new angle allows him to slide in even deeper, and to press more firmly against that spot inside of her. His free hand slips between them, circling her clit instead of teasing it directly in the hopes of stimulating enough without over-stimulating her bundle of nerves. Her deep groans are telling him that he's got it right, only then allowing himself to pick up his speed again.

It's only a matter of moments now to get Donna there as well, his length and his fingers finding a rhythm that pushes both him and her closer and closer, with every additional stroke deep inside of her.

Donna's walls begin to tremble the second his groin begins to coil, intense heat and light spreading through his muscles before he succumbs to the intensity and combusts into a million sparks. Only distantly can he hear Donna cry out his name, as her fingers dig into his back almost painfully. Her trembling walls draw out his orgasm, just as his jerky bumps prolong hers as well until it feels like it would never end again.

It's minutes later when Harvey finally collapses on top of her, Donna instantly wrapping her arms and legs around him to keep him right where he is. At first, she is too exhausted to even move a muscle, but soon her fingers begin to draw soothing circles all over Harvey's sweaty back, that not only calm him but her just as much.

The world stops turning as time slows down; peace and quietness engulfing them in the sanctuary of each other's arms.

And they stay. Like that. Because they can. And because nothing and no one is forcing them apart and never would ever again.

They relax.

Enjoy.

Relish.

In the warmth.

The comfort.

The reassurance that this is real.

When strength and composure have returned to his body, Harvey lifts himself up again, his eyes coming to rest on Donna's sparkling ones, in its depths finding his past, present, and future all lied out for him.

Her. And him. Forever.

Donna's left hand comes up to his face, caressing his cheek before her thumb traces his eyebrow. A sense of belonging she's never felt before is filling her to the brim, and emotions she's kept inside for too long are finally spilling over.

"I love you, Harvey," she whispers quietly, not wanting to break the spell of the moment.

A happier grin than she's ever seen on him is lightening up his face, his eyes crinkling with joy and content. "I love you, too," he replies, leaning down to softly kiss her lips.

When he breaks away from her, he smiles gently as he pulls out of her body to roll off of her, not wanting to crush her with his weight any longer. A shiver runs through her due to the hyper-sensitivity that is her body and she moans quietly when their physical connection dissolves.

Harvey halts immediately, looking at her concerned. "You okay? Did I hurt you?"

"You didn't hurt me. I'm just overwhelmed," Donna replies with a sigh, caressing his chest with her hand as he comes to lie right beside her.

"It _was_ pretty intense, yeah," Harvey agrees with a spark in his eyes.

"I'm gonna feel that intensity for the next couple of days, that's for sure," Donna smiles, inching closer into his side.

"Only in good ways, I hope?"

"Only in the best ways," she confirms.

"Good," Harvey breathes, and Donna can feel his grin as he presses his lips against her forehead. "Happy Valentine's Day, Donna."

His words make her pause, as a smile appears on her own face. "I thought you didn't do Valentine's Day?" Donna asks him teasingly instead of returning the sentiment. She twists her head to get a better look at him and the teasing is gone as quickly as it came when she sees the honesty in his eyes.

"Don't you know by now? With _you_, everything's different."

Donna's heart almost bursts, as they kiss and become what they were always meant to be.

~o~o~

With a freshly pressed orange juice in his hands, Mike walks back to their breakfast table, that is still only occupied by his wife and the red rose petals strewn over it. The hotel had gone all out for Valentine's Day, today even more so than they had over the weekend already. Roses are spread everywhere and over at the buffet, heart shaped muffins and strawberry and whipped cream topped cakes are waiting for the guests of the hotel. Soft, romantic music is playing in the background, setting a serene and peaceful atmosphere all around.

Mike is solely focused on his wife though, his eyebrow raising in question, as he takes in Rachel's expression, who is looking a lot happier and a lot more excited than when he had left her five minutes ago. He can't even remember the last time he'd seen her smile like that; white teeth flashing and eyes crinkling and sparkling with joy.

"What's gotten into you?" Mike asks surprised, putting his glass on the table.

"Donna just texted," Rachel squeals and even without saying any more, Mike instantaneously knows what's gotten into her. "She wrote they'd meet us for lunch since they had an impromptu morning meeting. _Morning meeting_."

"Please. She did _not_ write 'morning meeting'?!"

"Oh, she did," Rachel replies with a nod, showing Mike her cellphone.

**** Hey Rach, Harvey and I have an impromptu morning meeting ;) We'll catch up over lunch? ****

"Holy shit," Mike expels, no longer able to contain his excitement either. "They finally did it."

"I told you it would work!" Rachel squeals, as her grin spreads even more.

"Yeah, looks like you won," Mike chuckles in satisfaction and enjoys the joyous expression on Rachel's face.

"I sure did," Rachel gloats, leaning back in her chair.

"I can't believe that they really did it."

"It was about damn time," Rachel reminds him, sighing contently. "Well, my job here is done," she adds, rubbing her hands together. "I'm ready for Seattle now."

"So am I," Mike agrees with his wife, leaning in to place a quick kiss on her lips.

Then a satisfied smile appears on his face.

"What?" Rachel wants to know, eyeing him curiously.

"I guess we'll only have to plan for one guestroom now after all."

"Thank god. Imagine how we'd have to explain to our kids why one of them had to give up their bedrooms every time Auntie Donna and Uncle Harvey came to visit just because they've been too stupid to work out their shit."

They both laugh at that, happy and pleased with how things had turned out in the end.

It would undoubtedly be hard to leave their friends behind starting tomorrow but at least now they no longer had to worry about them being alone and miserable but actually had the reassurance that they would be happy for the rest of their lives.

_**~ The End ~**_

* * *

_A/N: And that's it. I want to take the chance again to thank you all for the wonderful reviews and all the love. And of course for the patience; I hope it paid off in the end :) I'd love to hear your thoughts one last time, if you got another minute to spare :) XOXO_

_And also thank you again, Aimee and Nanna! You have made this story better and I'm forever grateful for your support and your guidance, that teaches me so much! Love you both XOXO_


End file.
